


Сами себе судьи

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Historical, BDSM, Drama, F/M, Female Relationships, Femdom, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rонец XIX века, Лондон, Англия. В мусорных баках найдено тело убитой женщины. Скотленд-ярд подключает к расследованию независимого консультанта – доктора Франкенштейна. Однако обстоятельства дела требуют более тонкого вмешательства замкнутого аристократа, раскрывшего уже не одно дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1 - так как действие происходит в веке и стране, отличных от канонических, имя одного из героев было изменено в соответствии с этим – Юрий стал Джулиусом;  
> 2 - присутствует некоторый ООС персонажей, обусловленный самим фактом АУ – в условиях и обстоятельствах, отличных от канонических, герои будут обречены немного отличаться от привычных нам по канону;  
> 3 – автор передаёт привет Артуру Конан Дойлу и всем «Шерлокам Холмсам», классическим английским детективам, а также манге «Kuroshitsuji», но особо подчёркивает, что данная работа не является кроссовером с упомянутыми канонами, написана не по их мотивам и не копирует сюжеты этих канонов. В них автор черпал лишь вдохновение;  
> 4 – в эпилоге использована идея о реальностях, которую автор прочитал у Макса Фрая. Возможно, Макс Фрай её тоже у кого-то прочитал, это уже не существенно.

В этом году зима в Лондоне была похожа на типичную английскую леди средних лет – такая же холодная, сухая, серая, строгая и скупая что на снег, что на солнечные морозные дни. Небо всё время было затянуто тяжёлыми тучами, холод пробирал до костей, а из-за отсутствия снега становился ещё злее. Нечего и говорить, что людей тянуло лишь сидеть по домам у огня, пить горячий чай, завернувшись в тёплый плед, и думать о жизни. Это при условии, что у них был и огонь, и тёплый плед, и горячий чай.  
Господа состоятельные и благородные предпочитали собираться в группы и развлекать себя совместным времяпровождением, чтобы как-то развеять скуку и тоску от такой хмурой погоды. Самые стойкие ездили по операм и театрам. А самые умные вообще покинули пределы Англии, подобно птицам выбрав зимовку в более тёплых странах  
Преступники зимовать не хотели. Равно как и доблестные сотрудники Скотленд-ярда, вынужденные разгребать то, что натворили первые.  
Вот, например, не далее, как утром в Стэпни был найден труп. Прямо в мусорных баках. Труп принадлежал молодой девушке, поэтому полиция переполошилась, испугавшись возвращения Джека Потрошителя. Ну, или его подражателя. На место тут же съехалось несколько констеблей, полицейские врачи и следователи. Из отпуска даже был отозван инспектор Джулиус. Дело было поручено ему по ряду причин, одной из которых являлся недостаток рабочих рук, так сказать. А инспектор Джулиус уже зарекомендовал себя как амбициозный, тщеславный молодой человек, нацеленный на карьеру и превосходные результаты. Ему решили дать шанс.  
Инспектор Джулиус прибыл на место преступления в карете, запряжённой четвёркой вороных, с серебренной отделкой на дверцах. Нет, разумеется, карета принадлежала не ему.  
\- Прошу вас, герр Франкенштейн, вот мы и на месте. Спасибо, что милостиво дозволили воспользоваться вашей каретой. Вы правы – никакого сравнения со служебным кебом. Рессоры мягче, ход быстрее, а самое главное – комфорт, вот это я понимаю.  
Молодой инспектор засмеялся и открыл дверцу, легко соскакивая на мостовую. Был он хорошо сложён, обладал смуглой кожей, светлыми глазами и золотистой копной волос. Джулиус поправил элегантные очки в тонкой оправе и огляделся. Следом за ним показался высокий мужчина средних лет, с красивым, «арийским» лицом и идеально уложенными золотистыми волосами до плеч. Чёрный повседневный фрак и длинный плащ из шерсти отличного качества выдавали в нём человека более высокого сословия. Как минимум средний класс.  
\- Что вы, инспектор. Не стоит благодарностей. Раз уж вы едете со мной, то кебы и прочие виды транспорта, кроме моей кареты, можно было исключить с самого начала, - голос герра Франкенштейна был глубоким и слегка насмешливым, с некоторой хрипотцой. А немецкий акцент едва замечался. - Итак, чего ради вы вытащили меня из лаборатории прямо в середине интересного эксперимента?  
\- Констебль! – окликнул Джулиус одного из полицейских, оцепивших периметр маленькой улочки.  
Тело было найдено в мусорных баках за ирландским пабом. Нашёл его хозяин около шести часов утра, когда выносил ночной мусор и объедки местным собакам. Теперь полноватый крепкий господин с характерной для ирландцев рыжей шевелюрой кутался в тёплое пальто на крыльце, опасливо поглядывая в сторону баков. Тело девушки оставили нетронутым до приезда инспектора и внештатного консультанта.  
\- Почему вызвали меня? – поинтересовался немецкий доктор. – Разве ваши врачи так никчёмны?  
\- Вы сейчас сами поймёте, - отозвался констебль, показывающий дорогу. – Наши врачи на первый взгляд не смогли определить причину смерти, так как нет пулевых или ножевых ранений. Видимых. После чего тело решили вообще не трогать и послать за вами. Вы же специалист по ядам. Наш док предположил либо яд, либо смерть от естественных причин.  
\- Что ж, верное решение, - кивнул Франкенштейн.  
Тело девушки было брошено в нелепой позе среди объедков и прочего хлама. Глаза и частично лицо выедено крысами, волосы грязной мочалкой торчали в разные стороны. Сейчас уже непонятно, какого они были цвета. С плеча и бедра свисали обрывки того, что когда-то было светлой ночной рубашкой.  
Франкенштейн нахмурился, осматривая тело, его положение и состояние. Инспектор Джулиус сделал то же самое – тщательно изучил положение тела, внешний вид.  
\- Герр Франкенштейн, - на лице молодого Джулиуса почти всегда была вежливая улыбка. Доктор думал, что эта чёртова улыбка мешает заглянуть в душу инспектора и хоть как-то прочитать по его лицу, о чём тот думает. Улыбочка была для Джулиуса словно частью униформы – он держал её на лице, разговаривая со свидетелями, выслушивая выговоры начальства и оскорбления от пойманных им преступников, - я оставляю тело на вас. Стоит допросить хозяина паба, пока он ещё в расстроенных чувствах и мало себя контролирует, - с этими словами Джулиус отошёл к рыжему ирландцу.  
Герр Франкенштейн задумчиво посмотрел, как молодой инспектор с той же улыбкой касается края шляпы, представляясь. Джулиус умел вести допросы. Мягко и очень хитро он заманивал свидетеля или подозреваемого в дебри своей речи, выстраивая диалог таким образом, что жертва его внимания начинала путаться, теряться и, в итоге, просто выкладывала всё как на духу. При этом оставаясь в полной уверенности, что запуталась сама, потому что инспектора с такой улыбочкой часто принимали просто за идиота, которого можно не опасаться.  
Джулиус умел работать с простыми людьми. Увы, такое редко проходило с представителями более высоких сословий.  
\- Давайте вытащим её и переложим на одеяло, - обратился доктор Франкенштейн к двум крепким констеблям. Девушку перенесли на расстеленное на мостовой покрывало. Дальнейший осмотр занял ещё около четверти часа.  
\- Инспектор, - позвал Франкенштейн, стягивая медицинские перчатки и бросая их в специальный бумажный пакет. Доктор был порой слишком аккуратен. – Могу назвать вам время смерти. Девушка умерла вчера вечером, где-то между пятью и восемью часами. Убили её не здесь, сюда тело перетащили позже. Огнестрельного или ножевого ранения действительно не обнаружено. Предположение о яде пока остаётся только предположением – если это и яд, то не такой, который даёт внешний эффект. Точно также она могла умереть от сердечного приступа или какой-либо болезни. Точнее скажу, когда тело перевезут в морг и дадут мне доступ.  
Джулиус кивнул.  
\- Благодарю, доктор. Так и сделаем. Ребята! – обратился он к подчинённым. – С телом закончили, подготовьте его к транспортировке в морг. Благодарю вас, мистер О’Мали, вы очень нам помогли, - обратился инспектор уже к хозяину паба. – Если бы все были такими же законопослушными гражданами, как вы, Лондон был бы замечательным городом.  
Мистер О’Мали расцвёл от такой похвалы.  
\- Констебли закончат опрос других возможных свидетелей, - Джулиус подошёл к Франкенштейну и достал сигарету, не заметив, как слегка поморщился доктор. – Хотя, сомневаюсь, что они будут. Это задворки, сюда выходят только задние двери и чёрные ходы. Вряд ли рано утром тут было много прохожих. Но мы постараемся найти хотя бы какие-то зацепки.  
\- Одно радует, - доктор Франкенштейн застегнул свой саквояж и натянул перчатки из мягкой кожи, - это не Потрошитель. Хотя, я немного разочарован – стоило ли вытаскивать меня сюда ради очередной бедняжки из трущоб, которая могла умереть от отравления алкоголем или сифилиса, - доктор недовольно скривился. - Что ж, инспектор, я в морг. Попробую узнать у нашего трупа чуть больше информации для вас. Подвести?  
\- Нет, благодарю, доктор. У меня есть ещё дела здесь. Увидимся.  
И снова эта улыбочка, которая может означать что угодно.

Доктор Франкенштейн являлся одним из самых известных европейских учёных. Он сотрудничал с крупными медицинскими и научными институтами Берлина, Парижа, Женевы, Вены и Лондона. Написал много научных трудов, на его счету было несколько открытий. Одной из областей, в которых герр Франкенштейн добился огромных успехов, была область ядов и их воздействия на человеческий организм. Доктор также считался крупным консультантом в судебной медицине. Благодаря ему было раскрыто несколько загадочных и, на первый взгляд, идеальных преступлений. Поэтому, когда Лондонское Королевское Научного Общество пригласило доктора Франкенштейна для работы над крупным научным проектом, Скотленд-ярд поспешил попросить его стать внештатным консультантом и изредка оказывать посильную помощь полиции. Будучи человеком, любящим загадки и тайны, Франкенштейн согласился. К тому же, его мозгу было необходимо находиться в постоянной работе, постоянном поиске ответов на различные вопросы и проблемы, он был очень жаден до знаний. Думать, мыслить, жить в напряжении разума – это как дышать чистейшим горным воздухом.  
Новое дело заинтересовало Франкенштейна. Да, поначалу казалось, что оно не стоит его драгоценного времени. Но после нескольких часов, проведённых в морге, мнение доктора сильно изменилось.

Карета остановилась у подъезда одного из городских особняков на Монт-стрит – улице, считавшейся оазисом тишины и спокойствия в роскошном Мейфэр. Особняк принадлежал герцогам Этрамским.  
Доктор Франкенштейн приезжал сюда почти каждый вечер, если у него не было срочных операций, продолжительных экспериментов, которые нельзя было прервать, или научных симпозиумов, длящихся иногда и до ночи. То есть, при каждой выдававшейся возможности.  
С владельцем их связывала… хм, Франкенштейн не знал, можно ли было назвать их отношения дружбой. И вовсе не по причине классового неравенства – оно не смущало ни одного, ни второго. Просто Франкенштейн до сих пор не мог постигнуть этого человека целиком. Кадис удивлял его и вызывал множество вопросов.  
Они познакомились во время одного крайне запутанного и деликатного дела, в которое были вовлечены представители весьма знатной фамилии, приближённой к королевскому семейству. Убийцей в итоге оказался член этой самой знатной фамилии, ещё и обладавший психическим отклонением. Кадис тогда и раскрыл преступление, а Франкенштейн помог ему. Для герцога это было чем-то вроде благотворительности. Или, если быть точнее, он просто не мог пройти мимо несправедливости, оставить без наказания убийцу или насильника, даже будь он трижды знатен. Герцог равно сочувствовал торговке с рынка, офицеру, какому-нибудь попавшему в беду виконту, и становился поистине страшен, когда видел издевательства над теми, кто не может сам себя защитить. Какое-то совершенно особое чувство справедливости.  
С тех пор они вместе отправили на виселицу серийного маньяка, раскрыли политический шпионаж и ряд не таких масштабных, но от того не менее запутанных дел. Герцога просили о помощи чаще всего в тех случаях, когда затрагивались знатные фамилии, ибо к нему отношение было совсем иное, чем к полицейским.  
У них с доктором вошло в привычку сидеть вечерами в гостиной герцога за чашкой чая и беседовать о тех делах, которые консультировал Франкенштейн, о его научной работе или вести разговор на общие темы. Герцог был затворником, практически не посещал балов и увеселительных мест, имел мало друзей. То, что он допустил Франкенштейна в свой круг, последний считал чудом.  
\- Приветствую вас, герр доктор, - уже немолодой дворецкий с поклоном принял у гостя плащ, шляпу и перчатки, - его сиятельство ожидает вас в малой гостиной.  
Франкенштейн кивнул. Любимая комната хозяина. Дорогу туда доктор смог бы найти с завязанными глазами. Подходя к двери, Франкенштейн усилием воли подавил участившееся сердцебиение и постарался выровнять дыхание. И это тоже уже стало привычным. Он ничего не мог поделать с собой, поэтому просто смирился и постарался сделать так, чтобы собственные реакции не мешали жить.  
Кадис сидел у огня с книгой. Как обычно. Никакие катаклизмы, масштабные события, неожиданные обстоятельства не могли поколебать традиций и распорядка этого человека. Равно как и его абсолютной невозмутимости. Это тоже восхищало Франкенштейна сверх всякой меры.  
Когда он вошёл, герцог поднял голову, отложил книгу на столик и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.  
\- Моё почтение, господин доктор, - тонкая узкая ладонь коснулась его руки, и Франкенштейн, как всегда, поспешил опустить взгляд, слегка наклоняя голову в ответном приветствии.  
\- Ваше сиятельство. Как видите, спешу справиться о вашем здоровье. Вы всё ещё упорствуете в своём затворничестве, совсем не дышите воздухом и отказываетесь от прогулок.  
\- Воздух Лондона тяжёл и наполнен неприятными запахами, а его улицы – шумом и грязью, Франкенштейн. Думаете, мне полезны такие прогулки? – герцог позволил себе тень улыбки в глазах и кивнул на свободное кресло. – Прошу вас.  
\- Тогда почему бы вам не уехать за город или на море? Солнечная Италия была бы самым лучшим вариантом, милорд, - заметил Франкенштейн, опускаясь в кресло и наливая им обоим чай, оставленный для них исполнительным дворецким.  
Кадис внимательно посмотрел на гостя:  
\- Но вы же здесь, - ответил он таким тоном, словно эта причина была само собой разумеющейся и настолько очевидной, что и спрашивать не стоило. – И не сможете поехать со мной.  
У Франкенштейна дрогнула рука, и он пожалел, что не налил себе чего-то покрепче. Сейчас бы пригодилось. Доктор бросил быстрый внимательный взгляд на лицо герцога. Тот казался невозмутимым – не намёка на какой-то особый смысл этих слов.  
На самом деле, эта игра была такой же долгой, как и их знакомство. Франкенштейн был очарован герцогом и буквально сходил с ума от этого не совсем нормального чувства. Но с другой стороны, как можно было бы остаться равнодушным к такому совершенству? К этому благородному красивому лицу с идеальными чертами, нежной светлой кожей в обрамлении чёрных прядей волос, которые так и тянуло поцеловать. А мягкие, соблазнительного цвета губы? У мужчин не бывает таких губ. Тонкие руки с нежными пальцами – Франкенштейн мечтал почувствовать их касание на своём лице. Гордая, идеально прямая осанка, стать, приятный спокойный голос. И такие мудрые глаза, в которых доктор тонул каждый вечер, очарованный разговором.  
Франкенштейн мог бы часами рассказывать себе, что и насколько сильно ему нравится во внешности и характере герцога. Хотя, на самом деле, ему нравилось всё. Априори. С первой встречи.  
И Кадис прекрасно это знал. Знал об этих чувствах. Видел, что доктор держит в себе, не позволяя и намёка на их проявление. Никто из них никогда не говорил об этом. Никто пока так и не начал эту тему. И Франкенштейн не знал, а что же именно герцог думает обо всём этом? Так они и жили – один сгорал, пылал и желал, другой наблюдал и… ждал? Или нет? Чего же ждёт герцог? И ждёт ли вообще чего-то? Испытывает его? Смотрит, как долго доктор ещё продержится? Или просто герцогу нечего ответить на эти чувства, и таким образом он избегает отказа? У Франкенштейна не было ответа. Но им было хорошо вместе, они оба ценили именно такие взаимоотношения и не хотели их терять. Поэтому Франкенштейн продолжал желать и сдерживаться. А Кадис продолжал наблюдать.  
Но, чёрт возьми, как же это будоражило Франкенштейна! Дразнило, словно кровь – хищника. Видеть, что Кадис замечает его реакцию, знает, что его желают, и отвечает молчаливым взглядом. Эти их разговоры глазами каждый вечер дарили доктору экстаз. Губы произносили совсем другие слова, язык вёл беседу на приличные темы, а глаза… их взгляды говорили совсем о другом!  
\- У меня новое дело, - произнёс доктор вслух. – Хотите послушать?  
\- Всегда, - кивнул герцог, делая глоток чая.  
\- Убийство женщины. Дело ведёт Джулиус, и я пока не определился, хорошо это или плохо. Со своей стороны могу сказать, что женщину убили поздно вечером, тело где-то пролежало полночи, а к утру его выбросили в мусорные баки в Стэпни.  
\- Следы физического насилия?  
\- Полового контакта до убийства у неё не было. Серьёзным пыткам не подвергалась. На запястьях остались характерные следы от железных наручников, а на спине шрамы от плети. Довольно глубокие. Её стегали – недолго, но сильно. Словно бил тот, кто намеренно хотел причинить сильную боль. Исходя из характера и глубины ударов, могу сказать, что избивавший всё же пытался контролировать силу, чтобы не превратить спину в кровавое месиво.  
\- Или это была женщина… - задумчиво произнёс герцог.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Франкенштейн. – На левой щеке следы царапин, оставленные явно длинными ногтями. Пощёчина, скорее всего.  
\- А что на счёт яда?  
Франкенштейн помрачнел.  
\- Ничего. Если это яд – он мне не известен. Отправил образцы крови своим коллегам – крупным специалистам в области ядов. Результата придётся подождать. Но думаю, они тоже ничего не знают. Это может быть какой-то совершенно новый состав. Не оставляет уродливых следов на теле, нет воспалений дыхательных путей, и я не нашёл его в крови. Или у нас просто нет приборов и знаний, чтобы найти его. На отравлении сошлись, уже полностью исключив все другие причины, а также потому, что перед смертью девушку рвало. Скорее всего, она пыталась удалить яд из тела. Ещё одна версия – смерть от остановки сердца. Если яда и правда не было.  
\- Как интересно, - тихо заметил герцог, продолжая пить чай. – А что на счёт самой жертвы?  
\- Девушка лет двадцати-восьми-тридцати. Среднего роста. Шатенка. При жизни наверняка считалась довольно милой. Думаю, принадлежит минимум к среднему классу. Ухоженные руки, не пригодные для физической работы. На пальце нет и следа от обручального кольца. И проституткой она не была. Девственницей, кстати, тоже. Судя по состоянию зубов и кожи, а также внутренних органов, была здоровой, следила за собой. Больше нет ничего, что дало бы нам зацепку, где искать её родственников. Тело не поведало мне и о том, чем девушка занималась при жизни. Или я просто не вижу подсказок.  
\- Друг мой, но вы же сами назвали мне их, - Кадис отставил чашку на столик. – Молодая женщина, здоровая, ухоженная, незамужняя – пусть это только предположение, - но вступавшая в любовную связь. Следившая за собой и не знавшая физического труда. При этом не аристократка. Скорее всего, круг ваших поисков сведётся к гувернанткам и продавщицам, да и то не всем. Если она продавщица, то либо в магазине парфюма и косметики, либо в кондитерском, либо в магазине тканей. То есть, мы сразу можем исключить цветочные лавки – у тамошних продавцов исколоты руки. Не подходит модистка и служанка – опять же, руки. Секретарша? У них в пальцы въедаются чернила. Начните с исчезнувших гувернанток и преподавательниц пансионов. Это самое вероятное. И, конечно, инспектор Джулиус уже просмотрел все заявления о пропаже женщин за последние сутки? Если среди них нет нашей жертвы, значит, она ещё и одинока. Тогда это сэкономит нам время – можно будет исключить гувернанток, об их пропаже хозяева всегда заявляют очень быстро.  
Франкенштейн уже привык к быстрому полёту мысли герцога, поэтому просто слушал. Оказалось, они сделали так мало.  
\- Джулиус посадил кого-то проверять заявления о пропаже. Кажется, это всё, - криво улыбнулся доктор.  
\- Тогда завтра первым делом пусть отправит людей по пансионам, находящимся в черте города и в ближайшем пригороде, от которого до Лондона максимум час езды в экипаже. Вряд ли она откуда-то издалека. Пусть поспрашивают, все ли их преподавательницы на местах. Некоторые закрытые пансионы могут не сообщить сразу о пропаже учительницы, опасаясь огласки. Полицейский художник уже сделал её портрет?  
\- Как раз занимался этим, когда я уезжал. Ваша светлость, вы как всегда поражаете меня. Работать с вами – одно удовольствие. Означает ли ваш интерес, что вы подключитесь к расследованию?  
Райзел задумался.  
\- Не вижу в этом необходимости, мой друг. Дело не такое сложное, на первый взгляд. И не такое деликатное, чтобы потребовалось моё вмешательство. Наша уважаемая полиция справится и сама.  
Франкенштейн склонил голову в знак согласия:  
\- Тогда, ваша светлость, мы можем забыть об этом деле и провести остаток вечера за более приятной беседой.  
Кадис спокойно кивнул.


	2. Chapter 2

Новый день принёс новые открытия и показал, что герцог тоже иногда ошибается.  
Проведя весь день в участке – а точнее, в тамошнем морге, - и наслушавшись результатов полицейского расследования, Франкенштейн сразу же поехал к герцогу. Полиции удалось узнать, что убитая была учительницей и работала в пансионе для благородных девушек в ближнем пригороде. Выяснили это очень просто. Утром Джулиус, вняв доводам доктора, отправил своих людей проверять школы и пансионы – решили начать с них в целях экономии времени. Во-первых, предположение о том, что убитая была учительницей или гувернанткой, имело все шансы оказаться верным, да и учебных заведений для девушек, подходящих по критериям отбора, было меньше, чем магазинов. Так вот, уже к пяти часам пополудни Джулиус и Франкенштейн знали, что только в одном пансионе учительница, выехавшая два дня назад в город, так и не вернулась. Некая мисс Донован. Причём, узнали они это не от руководства пансиона, а от сторожа, открывавшего ей ворота. Мужчина опознал её по рисунку, сделанному художниками Скотленд-ярда.  
В этом герцог как раз не ошибся. Просчитался он в том, что дело обойдётся без него.  
Оказалось, что пансион – элитное учебное заведение для юных девушек знатнейших фамилий страны, респектабельное и уважаемое. Причём, настолько, что в нём училась единственная пока дочь принца. Поэтому-то руководство – видимо, не желая раздувать скандал, - не сообщило в полицию о пропаже учительницы. Но и войти туда просто так полиция не могла. Оставалось надеяться на помощь со стороны.  
Герцог безучастно выслушал Франкенштейна, передавшего ему всю информацию, и молча отхлебнул чаю.  
\- Завтра мы нанесём им визит, Франкенштейн.  
\- Я поеду с вами? – доктор удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Но как вы рассчитываете попасть внутрь?  
\- Франкенштейн, вы же понимаете, что, если бы у меня была племянница, я захотел бы устроить её в самый лучший пансион с максимальным комфортом. Для чего мне необходимо лично проверить, что она будет принята должным образом.  
Доктор задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Конечно, ваша светлость. Вы совершенно правы.  
Мелодичный звон разнёсся по дому. Франкенштейн бросил взгляд на каминные часы – кто наносит визиты в благородный дом в столь поздний час?  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать. Когда старый слуга неторопливо отпер засовы, в дом молча вошли несколько сурового вида мужчин в чёрном и рассредоточились по первому этажу. За ними последовал ещё один в одежде несомненно более дорогой из тканей высокого качества, но такой же чёрной. Его внимательные глаза цепким взглядом охватили помещение. Примечателен он был ещё и тем, что обладал длинной гривой золотистых волос, собранных в высокий «хвост», который всё равно спускался ниже лопаток.  
А вот за ним последовало величественное и громкое появление ещё одного лица. При его появлении все склонили головы. Вошедший был высок и широк в плечах. Когда он вошёл, то словно заполнил собой весь дом сразу. Его тёплые, полные иронии и скрытого смеха глаза оглядели открывшуюся картину, застывших в почтении телохранителей, их командира и вышедшего в холл хозяина дома вместе с Франкенштейном.  
\- Рейгар! – обратился он глубоким и звучным голосом к командиру своей охраны. – Я понимаю, как ты любишь своего принца, но поверь мне – в таких мерах предосторожности нет нужды, коль мы в гостях у моего милого друга. Здесь мы в полной безопасности, - говоривший оглядел хмуро взирающего на это безобразие Франкенштейна и добавил, - относительной. Кадис, твой комнатный дьявол меня сегодня не укусит?  
Франкенштейну захотелось нарушить все законы дипломатии, пусть это и будет грозить войной его родной страны с Англией.  
\- Что вы, ваше высочество, - не замедлил ответить доктор, склоняясь в самом изящном из своих поклонов, - нанесение тяжёлых телесных повреждений человеку противоречит клятве Гиппократа.  
Со стороны герцога послышался меланхоличный вздох.  
\- Я рад приветствовать ваше высочество в своём доме, - он почтительно склонил голову. – Не скрою, ваш визит слишком большая неожиданность для меня. Если бы вы заранее предупредили о…  
\- Глупости! – отмахнулся принц, проходя в гостиную. – Когда это я предупреждал о своём визите?  
\- Вот именно, - ещё раз вздохнув, ответил герцог. – Не желаете ли чаю?  
Райзел и принц, насколько знал Франкенштейн, росли вместе. И такое полуформальное общение между ними было допустимой нормой. А вот доктор с его высочеством не поладил с первой встречи. И Франкенштейн с досадой должен был признать, что прекрасно понимает, почему – эти слишком тесные узы дружбы не давали ему спокойно спать. Нет, конечно, между этими двумя ничего не было – принц был женат и вполне счастлив этим, имел юную дочь, а в перспективе мог ещё произвести на свет наследников. По слухам, всё в королевской семье было более чем отлично, тем более что правящий король являлся таковым только номинально, ибо был уже слишком стар и от дел давно отошёл, а вся власть сосредоточилась в руках Его Высочества, пусть пока и не короля. И то была ещё одна причина благоразумно избегать компрометирующих поступков.  
Да, эти двое были друзьями. И Франкенштейну иррационально не нравилось, что их связывает так много общих воспоминаний.  
\- Готов держать пари, ты уже догадался о цели моего визита? – посерьёзнев, поинтересовался его высочество у хозяина дома, отказавшись от приглашения на чай. Франкенштейн был счастлив – принц не задержится.  
Герцог молча кивнул.  
\- Ты возьмёшь это дело под свой контроль?  
\- В моём контроле нет нужды, Ваше Высочество. Не сомневаюсь в профессионализме нашей полиции и ваших дознавателей. Пока мы пришли к выводу, что моя помощь будет целесообразна лишь в общении с руководством пансиона, которое вполне закономерно может отказаться от контактов с полицией.  
\- Вот именно. О пропаже учительницы они так и не заявили. По словам директрисы – исключительно из нежелания поднимать панику. А по моему мнению – просто побоялись скандала. Конечно, я уже увёз Раскрею из того пансиона, но сам факт весьма настораживает семью. Моя девочка говорит, что ей ничего не известно, что с этой женщиной она даже не успела толком пересечься и что никто ничем ей не угрожал, но я волнуюсь и хочу, чтобы дело раскрыли и положили на мой стол с грифом «Успешно закрыто».  
\- Я понимаю, ваше высочество, - Райзел сдержанно кивнул.

Пансион «Добродетелей святой Марии Магдалены» находился в пригороде Лондона и представлял собой большой замковый комплекс, когда-то, во времена Карла Первого, принадлежавший знатной дворянской семье. После казни короля правительство Оливера Кромвеля лишило знатный род земли, а сами дворяне были истреблены как сторонники почившей монархии. Замок отошёл правительству, а уже при Карле Втором был переделан в пансион для дочерей благородных семейств, обнесён хорошей, изящной, но трудно проходимой оградой и снабжён охраной, дабы не проскользнул ни один юноша, пожелавший сорвать спелый плод до срока из этого райского сада, полного прекрасных дам. Дальновидный поступок, учитывая, что всего в нескольких десятках миль квартировался отряд шотландских стрелков.  
Как и подобает знатному дворянину, Райзел заблаговременно послал владелице вежливое письмо с просьбой об аудиенции. И получил согласие. Сейчас они с Франкенштейном шли по усаженной клёнами аллее, сопровождаемые строгой леди в годах. Дама встретила их у ворот, была безукоризненно вежлива, но сурова и молчалива. По дороге к кабинету директрисы гостям попадались девушки-воспитанницы, но редко – сейчас как раз должны были идти занятия, поэтому в пансионе царило затишье. Девушки, которым повезло столкнуться с двумя представительными мужчинами, делали вежливые реверансы и опускали очи долу, как и полагается благородным скромницам, при этом позволяя себе украдкой, с непреодолимым любопытством разглядывать посетителей. Франкенштейн не сомневался, что уже минут через пять весь пансион будет знать о приезде двух мужчин, и на обратном пути любопытных глаз станет больше.  
Кабинет директрисы, просторный и не слишком заставленный, был залит светом от огромных французских окон. Однако сама цветовая гамма – красное дерево, тёмно-вишнёвые ткани портьер и обивки мебели – создавали контраст этому свету, затемняя пространство. Комната была пуста, однако ждать пришлось не долго. Буквально минуту спустя в коридоре послышался уверенный цокот каблуков, дверь стремительно распахнулась и в кабинет вошла женщина слегка за тридцать, высокая, с медно-рыжими волосами, убранными в элегантную причёску, и в платье цвета бордо с декольте, чуть-чуть более откровенным, чем дозволялось в это время дня. На очаровательном носике красовались маленькие изящные очки в тонкой оправе. Дама производила впечатление уверенной, даже напористой и очень сильной личности.  
\- Приветствую, милорд, вас и вашего друга, - дама присела в реверансе, и герцог ответил ей безукоризненным поклоном. – Наш пансион счастлив принимать у себя вашу светлость. Я – Розария Мур. Буду рада услужить.  
«Точно, ирландка», - машинально отметил про себя Франкенштейн.  
Когда с церемониями приветствия и представления Франкенштейна было покончено, Розария Мур указала гостям на удобные кресла в центре кабинета.  
\- Чаю, господа?  
\- Нет, благодарим вас, - покачал головой Франкенштейн. – У господина герцога сегодня крайне насыщенный день, поэтому мы не задержим вас надолго.  
\- Мисс Мур, благодарю вас за то, что согласились уделить нам время, - сдержанно ответил герцог, когда они расселись.  
\- Для нас честь принимать вас у себя, ваша светлость, - мисс Мур была вежлива, почтительна, но не более допустимого. Без подобострастия и угодливости. Она высоко держала голову и излучала уверенность властной, умной женщины, знающей свои сильные и слабые стороны. Франкенштейн отметил также её сильные, хотя и красивые руки. Такие руки вполне могли держать плеть. И били бы без сожаления.  
\- Дело, которое привело нас к вам, весьма щекотливое, - продолжал меж тем Райзел, прямо и открыто глядя в глаза мисс Розарии. – И может бросить тень на ваш пансион при опрометчивых действиях со стороны руководства.  
\- Милорд, я понимаю, о чём вы говорите, - кивнула директриса. – В своём письме вы были предельно ясны. Я благодарна вам за это. Полиция была слишком напориста и вульгарна, и мы отказались сотрудничать с ними. Особенно этот скользкий инспектор со своей липкой улыбочкой.  
Франкенштейн против воли восхитился такой оценкой Джулиуса. Надо же. Хотя бы на кого-то не подействовала эта надоевшая ему улыбочка.  
\- Отъезд дочери Его Высочества стал для нас ударом, как и подозрения Его Высочества.  
\- Мисс Мур, думаю, вы понимаете, что это было закономерно, - Франкенштейн холодно улыбнулся. – Уважаемая учительница исчезает, потом обнаруживают её изуродованный труп, а вы даже не начали поиски бедной женщины. Немудрено связать пансион со смертью мисс Донован.  
\- Послушайте! – а вот и настоящее лицо мисс Мур. Маска вежливой дамы мигом слетела, глаза сверкали гневом и возмущением. Сейчас она была больше похожа на ирландскую ведьму. Франкенштейн был доволен – теперь-то уж беседа и правда станет честнее. Он бросил взгляд на Райзела – тот молча наблюдал за сценой, но не вмешался. Значит, ему тоже интересно. – Мы не предали дело огласке исключительно по одной причине. Наши воспитанницы – девушки юные, невинные, и никакой скандал не должен их коснуться. Представляете, через что им пришлось бы пройти, заяви мы об этом? Сюда непременно пришла бы полиция, их бы тоже опрашивали. Мужчинам легко рассуждать о закономерности и правильности, они сами сделали так, что их репутацию трудно испортить. Женщине достаточно любой мелочи, чтобы навсегда остаться опозоренной. Неужели вы думаете, что мы предполагали убийство? Для нас мисс Донован просто пропала, и мы рассчитывали найти её собственными силами.  
\- Когда вы поняли, что мисс Донован исчезла? – спросил Райзел, одним своим тихим и спокойным голосом останавливая ярость мисс Мур. Розария как-то сразу взяла себя в руки и задумалась.  
\- Полицейские сказали мне, что её нашли в четверг и спрашивали, кто последний раз видел её накануне. Наш привратник, мистер Гиббс, человек хороший, но не слишком умный. Я уже потом узнала, что он рассказывал полиции. И не стала опровергать. Дело в том, что в ночь со среды на четверг мистер Гиббс кувыркался в своей сторожке с нашей кухаркой, - Розария сказала это без тени смущения, чётко излагая факты. – Защищая честь этой женщины и дабы не показаться плохим работником, он и соврал, что да, открывал ворота Мисс Донован около семи вечера, потом всю ночь караулил, а она так и не вернулась. Но это не правда. Потому что исчезновение мы обнаружили ещё в среду. Мисс Донован не пришла на утренние занятия. И на дневные тоже. Комната её была пуста, никто её в тот день в пансионе не видел.  
\- А вечером вторника мистер Гиббс ей ворота не открывал? - задумчиво поинтересовался Райзел.  
Розария покачала головой.  
\- В том и дело, что нет. Он вообще не видел, как она покидала пансион. Но за пару-тройку дней до исчезновения мисс Донован была крайне задумчива и немного нервна. Несколько раз порывалась поговорить со мной, но всё откладывала. А я была слишком занята, чтобы придать этому значение. Оказалось, зря.  
\- Это всё? Вас насторожило только поведение мисс Донован?  
Розария помолчала.  
\- Да, только это. В остальном же она оставалась хорошим работником, исправно вела занятия, не совершала чего-то предосудительного.  
\- У неё были здесь подруги, кто-то, кому она доверяла и с кем делилась своими мыслями? – спросил Франкенштейн.  
\- Мисс Донован была малообщительна и замкнута. Но всегда вежливая и мягкая. Подруг она тут не нашла, да, мне кажется, не очень стремилась к этому. Ей нравилось учить девочек, за своих учениц она переживала и старалась помочь каждой. В этом была её жизнь. Вы же наверняка знаете, что у неё никого не было.  
Райзел кивнул.  
\- Будьте так любезны, покажите нам её комнату.  
Осмотр комнаты ничего не дал. Обычная спальня учительницы в пансионе. Односпальная кровать, идеально застеленная. Комод и скромный платяной шкаф. Письменный стол с приборами и стул. Ковёр маленьким одиноким кусочком лежал только рядом с кроватью – чтобы не ступать спросонья босыми ногами на холодные плиты. Полочка с книгами. На окне такие же скромные занавески.  
Но в книгах и столе не было тайных записок, угрожающих писем или каких-то других улик. Вся одежда висела в шкафу, бельё – в комоде. Мисс Донован не могла убежать в спешке. Всё указывало на то, что она выходила с намерением вернуться.  
Вежливо поблагодарив мисс Розарию за уделённое время и ценную информацию, – благодарил Франкенштейн, герцог был погружён в задумчивость и, казалось, утратил всякий интерес к происходящему – гости покинули директрису и, сопровождаемые всё той же суровой женщиной, направились к ожидавшей их за оградой карете. Девушек стало больше – по всей видимости, уже закончились занятия. Внимание Франкенштейна привлекла одна из воспитанниц – строгая девушка в светлом платье с застёгнутым на все пуговицы воротничком, с очень светлыми волосами и аккуратной чёлкой. Её движения, осанка и весь вид были столь элегантны и безукоризненны, что она выделялась даже на фоне других воспитанниц. Девушка была спокойна и безмятежна, словно погруженная в какие-то свои мысли, и не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг. Но, когда доктор с герцогом проходили мимо неё, девушка внимательным цепким взглядом окинула их, поймав взгляд Франкенштейна.  
«Вот поговорить бы со здешними воспитанницами, - подумал доктор. – Наверняка, девушки знают гораздо больше, чем директриса. Только как это сделать?».  
Он посмотрел на Райзела. Тот тоже присматривался к воспитанницам. Со стороны это было незаметно – знатный господин рассеянным взглядом скользит по окружающему его парку, изредка останавливая взгляд на хихикающих девушках. Но Франкенштейн слишком давно и слишком хорошо знал герцога.  
Уже в карете доктор решился нарушить молчание.  
\- Эта Розария кажется мне довольно сильной личностью. И очень озабочена репутацией как пансиона, так и девушек. Вполне подходящая кандидатка в подозреваемые – сильные руки, решимость, крепкие нервы.  
\- Ваше предположение по поводу мотива? – поинтересовался Райзел, когда карета тронулась.  
\- Возможно, это как-то связано именно с репутацией пансиона. Учительница чем-то угрожала доброму имени заведения, вот Розария и позаботилась о его сохранности.  
Райзел кивнул.  
\- Это возможно. Не будем пока сбрасывать мисс Мур со счетов. И не будем отвергать другие версии. Вы заметили, друг мой, что за нами следили?  
Франкенштейн удивлённо приподнял брови.  
\- Когда же?  
\- Когда мы осматривал комнату мисс Донован. Из коридора за нами следили. Но мне не удалось увидеть, кто именно. Вполне возможно, что это просто любопытные воспитанницы.  
\- Весьма вероятно, - кивнул доктор. – У них здесь и развлечений-то никаких нет. А молодой организм жаждет действия.  
\- Не уверен, что девушки лишены его. Наблюдая за воспитанницами во дворе, я успел заметить некоторую скованность в движениях нескольких девушек. Три девушки играли в мяч. Две из них двигались, взмахивали руками и наклонялись так, словно им было неприятно или больно совершать эти действия. Такое возможно, если повреждена спина или… - Райзел замолчал и кашлянул.  
\- Или область таза? – закончил за него Франкенштейн, который, будучи доктором, давно уже распрощался со скромностью и смущением. – В смысле, если девушка испытывает боль после грубого полового акта? Но как? Они же все из благородных домов. Не настолько же они глупы, чтобы потерять невинность, не будучи замужем.  
\- Это опять же лишь предположение. Проистекающее из того, что я успел заметить. Кстати, у одной девушки есть порезы на запястье. Когда мы проходили по саду, у розовых кустов была воспитанница, она пыталась достать свой шарфик, зацепившийся за бутоны. Девушка не могла видеть, что я наблюдаю за ней, и протянула руку так, что ткань рукава сдвинулась, открывая серьёзные порезы на запястье.  
Доктор нахмурился.  
\- Я был прав, когда подумал, что разговор с девушками даст гораздо больше. Но как нам с ними поговорить? Получается, что мисс Донован пыталась от чего-то защитить воспитанниц и поплатилась за это жизнью?  
\- Получается, что так.


	3. Chapter 3

Франкенштейн попрощался с герцогом до вечера на площади Пикадилли и взял кэб до Скотленд-ярда, чтобы поговорить с Джулиусом. Герцог же намеревался вернуться домой и подумать о дальнейших шагах. Так просто опрашивать наследниц знатных фамилий, рискуя вызвать гнев их отцов, было бы слишком непредусмотрительно. Так что пока они были в тупике.  
Джулиус встретил Франкенштейна своей обычной улыбочкой.  
\- Доктор! Чертовски рад вас видеть. Как продвигаются ваши дела?  
\- Продвигаются, инспектор, продвигаются. И это пока всё, что я могу вам сказать. Вы же знаете, я люблю сообщать лишь конечные результаты, а не промежуточные. А ваши как?  
Джулиус вздохнул.  
\- Я в печали. Шеф сказал, что пришёл приказ свыше всячески содействовать милорду герцогу в этом щекотливом деле, не предпринимая самостоятельных шагов. Всё так серьёзно?  
\- Боюсь, что да, инспектор, - Франкенштейн поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло. – А я здесь, чтобы передать вам просьбу герцога – разузнать всё, что можно, о мисс Розарии Мур. Её прошлое, увлечения, контакты. Куда она ездила последние дни. Всё, что может иметь отношение к нашему делу.  
\- Я буду счастлив служить его светлости, - возвестил Джулиус с широкой улыбкой, за которой не видно было ни его истинных чувств по этому поводу, ни его глаз.

 

Вечером Франкенштейн как обычно подъехал к особняку Райзела. Хотя мысли его были далеки от расследования. Доктор размышлял, что, если бы не эти расследования, была бы у него возможность видеться с герцогом так часто? Он так давно желал просто быть с ним так, чтобы между ними не стояли убийства, похищения и шантажи, чтобы были только они и ничего кроме, что уже устал. И опасался, что воля изменит ему и однажды Франкенштейн просто упадёт перед герцогом на колени и будет умолять о…  
Доктор захлебнулся обрушившимися на него мыслями и образами. Только предположение о том, что он может осмелиться признаться, облечь их игру в слова и умолять, затопила сердце и всё тело жаром, желанием и азартным побуждением рискнуть. Франкенштейн сидел в карете и, тяжело дыша, смотрел на освещённые множеством свечей окна особняка. Райзел ждёт его. Вот сейчас у Франкенштейна есть шанс выйти и сделать что-то, что изменит их отношения. Рискнуть?  
Франкенштейн рывком распахнул карету, мигом преодолел расстояние до двери и решительно позвонил. Когда старый дворецкий открыл дверь, доктор быстро кивнул ему, бросил плащ, перчатки и трость и, не обращая внимания на попытки дворецкого что-то сказать, направился прямо в гостиную. Сейчас он больше всего боялся передумать.  
\- Ваша светлость, я… - слова застряли в горле, а внутри всё оборвалось. Райзел был не один. Он сидел на привычном месте у камина с чашечкой чая, а напротив него, на диване с такой же чашкой сидела… та строгая девушка, на которую Франкенштейн обратил внимание сегодня в пансионе. Оба пили чай и выглядели совершенно безмятежно. Правда, за спиной девушки стоял какой-то мужчина высокого роста и массивного телосложения с длинными, до плеч, седыми волосами и грубым шрамом на лице. Хотя, на вид мужчине было от силы лет тридцать пять. При появлении Франкенштейна здоровяк напрягся и сжал кулаки, но спокойный голос девушки остановил его.  
\- Кай, это друг. Всё в порядке.  
\- Франкенштейн, - Райзел спокойно поставил чашку и внимательно посмотрел на друга, отмечая и румянец на щеках, и тяжёлое дыхание, и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Пауза была короткой, практически незаметной, но Франкенштейн кожей ощутил, как герцог изучает его, и готов бы поклясться – Райзел догадался. Всё же, они были настроены на одну волну в этой игре. – Друг мой, позвольте представить вам нашу гостью, - невозмутимо закончил он через секунду. И Франкенштейн понял, что для его признаний сейчас явно не время. Опять. – Это леди Сейра Джей Роярд, наследница графа Роярд, одного из советников Его Высочества.  
\- Приветствую вас, леди Роярд, - Франкенштейн склонился к протянутой ручке девушки и, как диктовали приличия, поцеловал воздух в миллиметрах над ней, чувствуя, что здоровяк за её спиной снова напрягся. Это хотя бы как-то скрасило разочарование от неудавшегося разговора.  
\- Моё почтение, доктор, - отозвалась девушка. – Я уже принесла свои извинения герцогу за столь поздний и неожиданный визит, но дело не терпело отлагательств. Мы ждали только вас, чтобы я могла рассказать о цели своего посещения.  
Франкенштейн опустился в кресло рядом с Райзелом и выразительно посмотрел в упор на громилу Кая.  
\- Кай – мой друг, - поняла леди Сейра его взгляд. – И защитник. Как вы понимаете, меня не должно быть здесь.  
\- Кстати, да, леди, - согласился Франкенштейн. – Что скажет ваша суровая директриса, узнав, что вы покинули пансион?  
\- Она не узнает, - всё также спокойно ответила леди Сейра. – Дело в том, что из пансиона есть ещё один выход. Поэтому привратник меня не видел. К сожалению, я должна была нарушить правила и воспользоваться им, чтобы поговорить с вами.  
\- Так это вы подсматривали за нами, когда мы были в комнате мисс Донован? – поинтересовался Франкенштейн.  
\- Конечно, нет! – прелестное личико мисс Роярд окрасил нежный румянец. – Я увидела вас лишь в саду, когда вы покидали пансион. Девушки гадали, кто вы и с какой целью посетили нас, но я имела честь встречаться с его светлостью, - легкий наклон головы в сторону Райзела, - когда-то в доме моего отца. И слышала, что хобби господина герцога – расследование преступлений. Легко было сложить все кусочки в одну цельную картину.  
\- Я благодарю вас за попытку помочь, - вежливо отозвался герцог. Франкенштейн подумал, что у некоторых благородных – например, у этих двоих точно, - явно было что-то общее в манерах и восприятии ситуации.  
\- Мне нужно торопиться. Я должна вернуться в пансион до полуночи, когда проверяют наши комнаты, поэтому сразу перейду к делу. Мисс Розария совершенно не виновна в смерти мисс Донован, я уверена в этом. Мисс Розария не знает о том, что нашла мисс Донован и почему покинула пансион во вторник вечером.  
\- Так это всё же было во вторник… - Франкенштейн нахмурился. Сутки. Её держали сутки, как он так просчитался? Хотя, если истязать её стали не сразу, тогда не так уж он и ошибся.  
\- Именно, - кивнула Сейра. – Я не знаю всех подробностей. Но в нашем пансионе определённо что-то не так. Некоторые девушки постоянно куда-то убегают вечерами, возвращаются под утро очень истощёнными. И таких девушек становится всё больше. Я никогда не испытывала желания присоединиться к ним, да меня никто и не звал. Как и леди Раскрею.  
\- Приношу свои извинения за то, то перебиваю вас, леди Роярд, но в каких отношениях вы с леди Раскреей? – поинтересовался Райзел.  
\- Мы хорошие подруги. Это важно?  
Райзел кивнул и посмотрел на Франкенштейна:  
\- Они весьма осторожны. Леди Сейра, прошу, продолжайте.  
\- Конечно. Девушки постоянно куда-то отлучаются. Никто не замечает, они весьма изобретательны. Из пансиона есть ещё один тайный выход в задней стене, увитой плющом так сильно, что его легко замаскировать. Не знаю, когда он там появился. Девушки уверяют, что узнали о нём прошлой весной. Но мисс Донован заметила эти отлучки. Она даже ругалась с одной из наших девушек. Вернее, пыталась её уговорить, а та повела себя весьма агрессивно, разозлилась и нагрубила мисс Донован. Я не знаю, в чём был предмет спора, увы. Но иногда до меня доходят обрывки разговоров. И между девушками, и тогда в споре мисс Донован с одной из наших воспитанниц упоминается какое-то средство… наркотик, кажется. Говорят, что он заставляет вынести больше.  
\- Простите? – Франкенштейн даже подался вперёд.  
Сейра прикрыла глаза:  
\- Это то, что я слышала. Фразы «С ним ты вынесешь больше, дорогая» и «Он позволяет вытерпеть столько, сколько не может обычный человек». Но вытерпеть что? Я не могу вам сказать.  
Франкенштейн мог. Но промолчал. Всё-таки, тут невинная леди.  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что это поможет вам. Некоторые наши девушки попали в какую-то неразумную и очень опасную ситуацию. И пострадала мисс Донован. А она была хорошим человеком. Я не хочу, чтобы пострадал кто-то ещё, - леди Роярд поднялась, давая понять, что сообщила всё, что хотела.  
\- Вы – отважная девушка, леди Сейра, - с поклоном сказал Франкенштейн. – Возможно, вам стоит последовать примеру её высочества и покинуть пансион, а заодно и Лондон на время зимних холодов? Тёплый воздух Италии или побережье южной Франции будут весьма полезны.  
Губы леди Сейры едва заметно дрогнули. Она посмотрела на доктора, перевезла взгляд на герцога. Тот молча наклонил голову, давая понять, что считает предложение разумным.  
Однако мисс Ройярд лишь вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- Я не могу бросить подруг. К тому же, если вам понадобится кто-то внутри пансиона, я всегда смогу быть вам полезна.  
\- Не извольте беспокоиться, леди Сейра под надёжной защитой, - вдруг подал голос молчавший до этого здоровяк.  
Франкенштейн не был в этом так уверен, но, с другой стороны, громила производил впечатление надёжной скалы, о которую способна разбиться любая угроза.  
\- Совершено верно, господа, - Сейра одарила своего защитника тёплым, признательным взглядом, - у меня есть Кай.  
Тишина оглушила их обоих, когда за гостями закрылись двери особняка. Райзел безучастно смотрел в окно, но Франкенштейн знал, что герцог сейчас занят обдумыванием следующего, наиболее оптимального шага. Ему бы тоже не помешало задуматься о дальнейших вероятностях.  
\- Франкенштейн, - окликнул хозяин дома, - нам нужно в Чайнатаун.  
Доктор вздохнул. Этого-то он и боялся.  
\- Ваша светлость, я могу поискать упоминания об этом наркотике в нашей среде. Не может быть, чтобы он не был известен кому-то из врачей. Особенно тех, кто занимается незаконной практикой.  
\- Да, но на чёрном рынке о нём знают не только по названию. Есть вероятность того, что мы сможем отследить, кто интересовался новым товаром  
Франкенштейн понимал это. Как понимал и то, что они не будут разговаривать с полицией.  
\- Сейчас?  
Герцог наконец посмотрел прямо на него.  
\- Сейчас – самое время для подобных визитов.

 

Чайнатаун располагался в доках Лаймхауза. Дабы не дразнить местное ворьё, пришлось взять обычный уличный кэб. Кареты с гербами привлекла бы ненужное внимание.  
Франкенштейн и герцог отпустили кэб на одной из шумных, переполненных народом – несмотря на позднее время – улиц и углубились в толпу. Поплутав по переулкам, вышли к одному из неприметных домов, на красной двери которого красовалась вывеска «Чайный дом мамы Тао». С владельцем сего заведения оба посетителя были знакомы и пересекались как-то раньше, во время расследования пары предыдущих дел. И это была отнюдь не китайская леди, как можно было заключить из названия. Да и чайный дом на самом деле был не только чайным. В задних помещениях находился опиумный притон, предоставлявший ещё и девочек, которые могли обслужить по высшему разряду – от невинного массажа до интимных услуг. Однако основная деятельность владельца заключалась в сборе информации и торговле различного рода товаром – как легальным, так и запрещенным.  
Райзел и Франкенштейн через главный вход не пошли, дабы сэкономить время, а обогнули дом и постучали в дверь чёрного хода. Спустя мгновение маленькое окошко на ней приоткрылось, и злые глаза-щёлочки оглядели пришедших. Окошко захлопнулось, и открылась дверь.  
\- Вам назначено? – охрана знала их в лицо, но просто так пропустить не могла.  
\- Нет, - холодно улыбнулся Франкенштейн, - но твой господин нас примет. Это в его же интересах.  
\- Подождите.  
Внутрь их пустили, но охранник встревожено побежал впереди, дабы выполнить свою функцию и сообщить господину о визитёрах, если уж статус их так велик, что продержать их под дверью он не мог.  
Проходя по тёмному коридору, наполненному сладковатым дымом, тянущим из комнат, Райзел молча приложил платок к лицу. Франкенштейн ограничился затянутой в перчатку рукой. Ещё не хватало нанюхаться опиума, тянущегося из всего лишь зашторенных входов в комнаты. Некоторые комнаты были занавешены неплотно, и Франкенштейн пару раз выхватывал из их сумрака сплетённые на кушетках тела, разведённые женские ноги, голые груди, слышал недвусмысленные стоны. В одной комнате двое юношей явно благородного происхождения, обкурившись опиума, увлечённо целовались друг с другом, в то время как их промежности ласкали два юных китайца. Мужеложество среди аристократии Лондона вообще не афишировалось, но встречалось довольно часто. Франкенштейн закусил губу и против воли взглянул на Райзела, к ужасу своему осознавая, что на секунду увидел на той кушетке именно его – с распахнутым воротом, прикрытыми глазами, раскрасневшегося и одурманенного ласками. Его, Франкенштейна ласками. И никого лишнего. Только они. Доктор с ужасом понял, что поплыл. Опиум, что ли, в голову ударил? Но по телу начало разливаться недвусмысленное возбуждение.  
Герцог же выглядел всё также невозмутимо, дыхание его было ровно, а цвет лица абсолютно нормален. Вот же чёрт.  
Франкенштейн сделал пару медленных вдохов и коротких резких выдохов, укусил себя за язык, чтобы прийти в чувство. Благо они как раз дошли. Слава Богу! Но тут их ждала неожиданность.  
Дверь в личные комнаты хозяина была приоткрыта, а за ней раздавались недвусмысленные крики.  
\- Да, просунь его! Так! Глубже! Двигай! Двигай! Нет, дай я повернусь! Так, да! Да! Ого, какой у тебя длинный ствол, Такео… подожди… вот! Сейчас!  
Райзел позволил себе лёгкий румянец. Выглядел он в этот момент очаровательно, хотя больше ничего и не выдало его смущения. Франкенштейн фыркнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью. Сопровождавший же их охранник буквально побагровел от смущения и не знал, куда деть и себя, и гостей. Герр доктор решил эту проблему за него. Он просто постучал в дверь:  
\- Господин Тао, тысяча извинений и доброй ночи. Я в отчаянии, что вынужден вас побеспокоить, но милорду-герцогу Райзелу крайне необходимо с вами переговорить.  
За дверью всё стихло, послышалось шуршание шёлка, дверь распахнулась широко, и перед ними на пороге предстал владелец сего притона – китаец Тао. Полностью одетый в расписные яркие одежды. Позади него неприличной частью к гостям стоял на коленях Такео – партнёр Тао и личная охрана. Тоже полностью одетый и засунувший свой пистолет куда-то за шкаф. Правда, при виде прибывших Такео поднялся, отряхнулся и убрал пистолет подальше.  
\- О, милорды! – с улыбкой возвестил Тао, поклонившись и жестом приглашая гостей войти в комнаты. – Милорд герцог, герр доктор. Сердце моё наполняется радостью при виде вас и предвкушением того глубочайшего удовлетворения, которое я получу, помогая вам.  
Райзел молча кивнул в ответ и прошёл в гостиную. Последовавший за ним Франкенштейн подумал, что куда больше удовлетворения Тао порадуют материальные блага, кои он получит за помощь. Не первый раз они обращались к хитрому китайцу и, хотя помощь его всегда была неоценима, а связи весьма разнообразны, Франкенштейн не особо доверял ему и старался быть настороже.  
\- Просим прощения за то, что вам тут довелось услышать, - на английском Тао говорил прекрасно. Насколько знал Франкенштейн, китаец хоть и происходил из чистокровной семьи, воспитывался на английской земле с рождения. Дела с чаем и опиумом здесь начал ещё его отец. – Мы ловили крысу. Эта гадина прогрызла мои сундуки и знатно испортила мои наряды. Что плохо в нашем любимом Лондоне, так это просто катастрофическое засилье крыс.  
\- Не могу не согласиться с вами, - кивнул Райзел.  
\- Чаю, милорды?


	4. Chapter 4

\- Значит, вас интересует новый наркотик, появившийся на рынке… когда?  
\- Не больше трёх-четырёх месяцев назад, - уточнил Франкенштейн. – Да, всё верно. Одно удовольствие иметь с вами дело.  
\- Вы очень добры, - не остался в долгу Тао. Такео закатил глаза – с его точки зрения эти расшаркивания можно было бы и сократить. – Итак, наркотик, помогающий вынести больше… боли? Наслаждения?  
\- Исходя из того, что я услышал, полагаю, этот наркотик просто расширяет возможности человеческого организма. Блокирует какие-то области мозга, притупляя боль и усталость. Таким образом, человек становится выносливее, и возрастают его потребности в удовлетворении примитивных инстинктов. Если вы понимаете, о чём я.  
\- Вполне, - уже серьёзно кивнул Тао. – Но у меня такого нет. Я даже о таком не слышал. Но знаю, где спросить. Постараюсь выяснить это за сутки.  
\- Я был бы ряд принять вас завтра вечером у себя, - тихо произнёс Райзел, внимательно глядя на Тао и Такео. – Вас обоих. Скажем, к ужину?  
От неожиданности Тао даже растерял все слова. Франкенштейн давно заметил, что если с ним Тао порой не стесняется в выражениях, то к герцогу относится с настоящим трепетом и почтением.  
\- К-конечно… Почту за честь, ваша светлость, - китаец даже голову наклонил.  
\- Не стоит. Это малое, чем я могу отблагодарить вас за помощь нам.  
Уже у самого выхода Такео, до того о чём-то сосредоточенно думавший, произнёс:  
\- Мне это кажется странным. Наркотик такой силы воздействия – почему вдруг среди высшего общества? Его разумнее было бы применять в другом. В войне, на солдатах. Накачанные таким наркотиком, они станут…  
\- … неуязвимыми, - прошептал Франкенштейн. – Точно! Милорд!  
Райзел ответил ему понимающим кивком.  
\- Да. Они его испытывают.

Тао знал своё дело и обладал огромными связями. Секретов своих китаец не раскрывал, но если уж взялся искать информацию, что-то всегда находилось.  
На сей раз он прислал весточку уже к вечеру следующего дня. И, согласно договорённости, вместе с Такео пришёл к ужину.  
\- Признаться, в этот раз узнать нужные милордам сведения было не так просто. На чёрном рынке о вашем наркотике никто не знает. О нём вообще никто ничего не знает, но слухи ходят. Очень слабые, шёпотком. Рассказывают, что некий учёный, доктор Кромбель, создал новый, уникальный наркотик. Новое средство в разного рода утехах.  
\- Кто такой этот доктор Кромбель? – нахмурился Франкенштейн. – В наших кругах это имя не упоминается.  
\- Оно вообще крайне редко упоминается, - кивнул Тао. – Есть подозрение, что оно вымышленное. Так вот, о слухах. В основном, они распространены среди высшего общества. Удивительно, как вы сами ещё случайно не услышали.  
\- В этом как раз нет ничего удивительного, учитывая тот факт, что милорд герцог не делает тайны из своего хобби. Да и предлагать такие вещи нужно с умом.  
\- Нет никаких сомнений в том, что они чертовски умны. Итак, рассказывают о неких приёмах, которые устраивает одна дама полусвета – актриса. Мадам Айрис. Она любит окружать себя молодыми и красивыми людьми – кавалерами и девушками. И, как в любой пьесе, здесь есть два акта. Первая часть приёма – обычная фривольная сценка. А когда расходится большая часть гостей, остаются только избранные. На вторую часть. Что там происходи – этого мои информаторы не могут рассказать. Они лишь прислуживают на обычном вечере, а потом отправляют и их.  
\- Прислуживают?  
\- Да, китайская прислуга. Почему-то, когда хотят сохранить тайну, нанимают их. Считается, что они не понимают язык, им некому рассказать и они не такие, как английские слуги. Но даже их не пускают на второй акт.  
\- А кого пускают? – с задумчивым интересом спросил Франкенштейн.  
\- Того, кто приглянется хозяйке.  
\- А любит она всё экзотическое, так? – продолжил он, глядя на Такео.  
\- Нет, - ответил тот. - Я не «всё экзотическое»!  
\- Храбрый Такео испугался женщины?  
\- Да, он у нас очень застенчив, - широко улыбнулся Тао.  
\- Такео, тебе придётся. Нам больше некого просить. С упомянутой актрисой я не знаком, но меня могут знать её гости. О милорде и говорить нечего.  
\- А почему тогда Такео, а не я? – возмутился Тао.  
Франкенштейн задумался о том, как бы так потактичнее сказать китайцу, что он слишком… ну, может разжечь в актрисе дух соперничества. А вот Такео вполне способен привлечь дамочку.  
\- Господин Тао слишком ценен для нас своим опытом в получении информации и скрытом руководстве процессом, - вдруг сказал Райзел.  
Тао мигом растерял своё и без того несерьёзное возмущение.  
\- Д-да, ваша светлость… к-к-как скажете…  
\- Ну, вот и славно, - поставил точку Франкенштейн. – После ужина обсудим детали.  
\- Я объясню Такео, что требуется сделать, - сказал герцог.  
Храбрый телохранитель побледнел.

После ужина Такео вместе с дворецким милорда герцога и самим герцогом перешли в кабинет, чтобы обсудить, какой костюм следует завтра заказать у портного. По этой части как раз был дворецкий его светлости, который утром должен был поехать с Такео к означенному портному и всё устроить. Далее Райзел хотел поговорить с Такео о том, как нужно себя вести, что говорить и на что смотреть. И что делать в случае провала. К тому же, нужно было придумать подходящую легенду.  
Тао и Франкенштейн остались в гостиной. Доктор был слегка рассеян и пропускал реплики Тао – все мысли его были в кабинете его светлости. Но он и сам не мог бы сказать, отчего. Такео был спокойным, сдержанным человеком, который не сделал бы милорду герцогу ничего плохого. Но в своей любовной одержимости Франкенштейну казалось, что нет человека, способного устоять перед обаянием и красотой его герцога, и…  
\- Герр доктор, - Тао перебил сам себя и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Франкенштейна, - уверяю вас, чести его светлости ничего не грозит со стороны моего Такео.  
\- Мне прекрасно это известно.  
\- Тогда что же вас мучает? Знаете, доктор, я уже предлагал вам как-то хорошее средство от тоски по несбыточному. Оно называется опиум в компании красивого юноши. Любого на ваш выбор из моих или из частых клиентов высшего света.  
\- Благодарю, конечно, но, думаю, я вполне легко обойдусь без вашего чудодейственного средства. Мне казалось, что для человека, торгующего иллюзиями, вы должны хорошо понимать, кому они на самом деле нужны, а кто справится и без них.  
\- В том-то и дело. Я смотрю на вас и вижу ту самую тоску и одержимость, с которой и начинается предлагаемое мною «лекарство». Все, кто оказывается в задних комнатах моего дома, приходят туда, потому что мучение становится нестерпимым. Ваше ещё и слишком долго длится. Как вы терпите?  
\- А в какой такой несчастливый момент моей жизни и в каком бреду я сделал вас своим исповедником, Тао? – прищурился Франкенштейн.  
\- Всё-всё, умолкаю, - китаец поднял вверх руки, словно показывая миролюбивость своих намерений. – Не мог не заговорить об этом. Такое сильное искушение – попытаться заполучить вашу независимость.  
\- Скорее уж, это ваш личный наркотик, Тао – игры с опасностью.  
На самом же деле Франкенштейн не мог не признать, что искушение было – отключить сознание, создать себе грёзу, в которой милорд был бы только его. Гладить его волосы, зарываться в них лицом, вдыхать запах, прижимать себе тело, смотреть в его тёплые глаза и видеть в них любовь. Франкенштейн сам не заметил, как провалился в эту фантазию как в омут, поплыл в ней, представляя, какими могли бы быть губы милорда герцога.  
\- Франкенштейн? Как вы себя чувствуете? – доктор вернулся в реальный мир и увидел, что милорд сидит напротив него, Такео тоже уже вернулся, а он и не заметил. – Вы были так погружены в себя…  
\- Я думал о… о деле, - невозмутимо ответил Франкенштейн, не глядя на ехидную улыбочку Тао.  
\- Да, - согласно кивнул Райзел, - меня тоже не оставляют мысли о нём ни на минуту.  
\- Тогда давайте обсудим, как Такео лучше всего свести знакомство с мадам Айрис, - предложил Франкенштейн, готовый обсудить что угодно, лишь увести его внимательную и наблюдательную светлость в сторону от своей задумчивости.

 

Следующим утром Франкенштейн заехал в Скотленд-Ярд, чтобы попросить Джулиуса о силовой поддержке.  
\- Вы нашли убийцу? – Джулиус казался изумлённым, не более того. Что же за нечитаемое лицо!  
\- Пока нет. Это всего лишь зацепка. Нужно проверить подозреваемую.  
\- Подозреваемую? Это женщина?  
\- Женщина.  
Вот теперь Джулиус казался удивлённым по-настоящему.  
\- Вас что-то смутило, инспектор?  
\- Да, немного. Тот факт, что ваш подозреваемый – особа женского пола. Только не говорите мне, будто одна из благородных девиц убила свою учительницу, потому что та слишком сильно молотила её розгами.  
\- Розги несомненно присутствовали, инспектор, - сухо кивнул Франкенштейн, не расположенный сегодня к дурным шуткам. – И вы видели их следы на спине жертвы. К тому же, вы даже лучше меня осведомлены о том, как свои преступления могут совершать женщины. Они легко и непринуждённо делают это чужими руками. В любом случае, не будем голословны. Подозреваемая у нас имеется. Мотивы вот пока не ясны, но на то и существуют ваши допросные. А пришёл я к вам из чистой предосторожности и по той прозаической причине, что ни монсеньор герцог, ни я не обладаем полномочиями совершать облавы. Даже если подозреваемая окажется невиновной в убийстве, есть информация о том, что дамочка устраивает не вполне законные сборища в своём чудном домике. А это, согласитесь, громкое дело, достойное газет – инспектор ловит с поличным известную актрису в её собственном доме в весьма компрометирующей ситуации.  
\- Вы сказали, она актриса? – приподнял бровь Джулиус.  
Вот это всегда и раздражало Франкенштейна в инспекторе – как его не оскорбляй, каких гадостей не говори – он будет лишь тонко улыбаться. И не знаешь, впрямь ли его это не задевает или он придумывает изощрённую месть. А может быть, просто слишком умён? Тогда почему сам не раскрыл это дело? Раньше раскрываемость порученных Джулиусу дел росла в геометрической прогрессии. Так ли на него влияет участие монсеньора?  
\- Есть такая вероятность. Пока лишь мы точно знаем, что сия дама устраивает у себя приёмы для высоких гостей, что на них происходят странные вещи и, весьма вероятно, используют некий наркотик. Даже если нашу учительницу убили не эти люди, всего перечисленного уже хватает на хороший срок. Не согласны?  
Джулиус задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Так что, вы говорите, вам нужно?  
\- Держите наготове небольшой полицейский отряд, приученный к облавам такого рода. Пока не могу вам сказать, в какой день случится знаменательное событие, но такой отряд может понадобиться в любой момент.  
\- Понял, - кивнул инспектор. – Когда я вас подводил?  
Франкенштейн, уже стоявший к тому моменту на пороге кабинета, одарил Джулиуса светской улыбкой, хотя взгляд его буквально впился в нечитаемое лицо:  
\- Вот именно, мой дорогой инспектор, вот именно. Даже не думайте начинать.

\- Мне не нравится эта идея, милорд. При всём уважении к вам, - с этими словами Франкенштейн открыл дверцу дожидавшейся его через улицу от здания Скотленд-ярда кареты с гербом дома Этрам.  
Герцог лишь приподнял бровь.  
\- У меня уже довольно давно присутствует стойкое чувство, что этот инспектор – скользкий и нечистый на руку типчик. И поручать ему такие дела – добровольно класть голову на плаху. В решающий момент нельзя полагаться на человека, в котором нет уверенности. Слишком велик риск.  
\- У нас нет другого выбора, Франкенштейн, - спокойно ответил Райзел. – Они – закон и порядок. Они делают то, что могут. Мы не имеем права просто отодвинуть их в сторону и творить свой закон. Мы – не полиция. К тому же, нам нужно их присутствие.  
\- Нужно, - обречённо кивнул Франкенштейн. – Но что мы скажем Тао, столько делающему для нас, если с Такео что-то случится?  
\- Франкенштейн, - Райзел смотрел сейчас прямо в его глаза, и герр доктор подавил в себе паническое желание отвести взгляд. – А доверяете ли вы мне?  
Вопрос застал врасплох и вызвал едва ли не удушье. Доверяет ли он? Доверяет – слишком слабое слово для такой одержимости.  
\- Вы знаете ответ, милорд, - всё же, получилось выдавить улыбку.  
\- Вот и хорошо. А сейчас мы едем к Его Высочеству.  
\- Его Выс… Зачем?  
Выражение лица Райзела было невозможно прочитать.  
\- Вы же доверяете мне? Тогда к чему вопросы.  
Вот так и разбиваются сердца. А день начинался неплохо.

Пока милорд герцог и доктор Франкенштейн ехали к принцу, инспектор Джулиус двигался в другом направлении. Конечно же, он видел карету. С гербом Этрам. И, разумеется, он был слишком предусмотрителен, чтобы выйти тот же час, как его кабинет покинул Франкенштейн. Хотя возникшее и тянувшее его прочь из кабинета дело было не просто срочным – оно было неумолимо неотложным.  
И вот карета отъехала. Джулиус выбежал на улицу, поймал кэб и назвал адрес. Район, ставший конечной точкой его поездки, был не из самых богатых, но относился к уважаемым. Жили здесь в основном представители среднего класса. Милые домики за кованными изящными оградами, отсутствие шума, не такое оживлённое движение – в самый раз для тех лондонцев, которые предпочитают покой, уют и респектабельность.  
Джулиус направился к одному из подъездов и постучал. Время уже приближалось к обеду, но инспектор знал – в этом доме встают поздно. Ничего, сегодня исключительный случай.  
Дверь открыл красивый китаец в ливрее дворецкого, высокий по меркам своего народа и невозмутимый, словно каменная статуя. Он молча поклонился Джулиусу и отошёл, пропуская его в дом. Имени дворецкого Джулиус не помнил, да и не пытался запомнить.  
Инспектору не нужно было показывать дорогу – он слишком хорошо знал этот дом.  
Джулиус легко взбежал по ступенькам на второй этаж, прошёл через большую гостиную, оформленную в насыщенных, ярких тонах с преобладанием различных оттенков красного, но со вкусом. Далее по небольшому коридорчику, который привёл его в малую гостиную, а из неё – в спальню. Личные покои хозяйки дома, наоборот, были в нежных, даже по-девичьи скромных тонах и вызывали ассоциацию с весенним утром в Париже.  
Хозяйка сидела на пуфе перед трюмо, в лёгком домашнем платье без корсета. Её роскошные волосы насыщенного цвета красного дерева свободно лежали на плечах и спине. Рядом на коленях сидели двое юношей с восточной внешностью – то ли китайцы, то ли ещё кто, Джулиус плохо в этом разбирался – и делали хозяйке маникюр. Третий юноша стоял за её спиной и массировал плечи.  
\- Оу, милый! – воскликнула дама, увидев входящего инспектора в зеркало. – Не ждала тебя. Совсем забыл ко мне дорогу.  
\- Айрис, неужели ты думаешь, что инспектор полиции способен так рисковать, компрометируя себя визитами в твой дом? – Джулиус устроился на диване и бросил рядом плащ со шляпой.  
\- Фу, как это мерзко! Забывать друзей ради карьеры, - Айрис наморщила носик и вдруг резко бросила своим слугам:  
\- Вон пошли!  
Юноши с поклонами удалились. Айрис цепко посмотрела в глаза Джулиуса:  
\- Но что-то же тебя сюда привело?  
Джулиус ответил ей долгим взглядом.  
Они с Айрис выросли в детском приюте. Приют был той ещё дырой, к детям там относились как к скоту, чаще пороли, чем учили, морили голодом и вдалбливали в голову, что они отбросы и ничего хорошего с ними никогда не случится. Чтобы выжить, приходилось хитрить и обманывать, изворачиваться и подставлять других. Тамошние воспитанники были подобны волчатам. Многие не выдерживали и умирали.  
Они с Айрис оказались крепкими. Ещё тогда двое детишек поняли, что вдвоём у них больше шансов, чем поодиночке. С тех пор они шли вперёд вместе, заключив своего рода дружественный союз. И смогли неплохо устроиться в том мерзком месте.  
Потом в их жизнь вошёл таинственный благодетель. Они никогда его не видели, знали о нём лишь со слов воспитателей приюта, которые, видимо, получали некую сумму на содержание двух оборванцев. Позже, когда Айрис и Джулиус научились грамоте, они сами смогли читать короткие письма от благодетеля. Таинственный филантроп помог Джулиусу продвинуться в жизни и попасть на службу в полицию. Мечта Айрис играть на сцене осуществилась также благодаря ему. И как только неразлучные соратники достигли своих целей, пути их разошлись сами собой.  
Таинственный благодетель больше не появлялся в жизни Джулиуса, но, кажется, остался в жизни Айрис. Когда-то в одном из своих писем он объяснил своё участие фразой «Я делаю вложение в будущее. Вы оба, как и многие, в ком я проявил участие, сможете быть мне полезны».  
Джулиус был почти уверен в том, что Айрис свой долг уже отрабатывает.  
\- Милая, мой визит связан исключительно с беспокойством о тебе. Ведь я как чувствовал, что так или иначе ты во что-то влипнешь.  
\- О чём ты? – Айрис изобразила искреннее недоумение. Всё-таки, она действительно была прекрасной актрисой.  
\- Я о смерти учительницы, Айрис. Уж и не знаю, насколько ты причастна к этому, но не хотел бы однажды увести тебя в тюрьму из этого милого и элегантного домика.  
Айрис позволила себе легонько сдвинуть брови – то ли негодуя на такие возмутительные предположения, то ли пытаясь понять, о чём вообще речь. Джулиус знал все эти приёмы.  
\- Милый Джул, я правда не понимаю – какое убийство? Ты заработался? У вас опять кого-то убили?  
\- Людей убивают каждый день, Айрис. И если это сделала ты – самое время признаться мне сейчас, чтобы я мог придумать, как тебя вытащить.  
Айрис поджала губы и отвернулась к зеркалу. Инспектор очень старался разглядеть даже самые незначительные признаки волнения или страха, но их не было – не дрожали руки, не тряслись губы, на глазах не было слёз, голос был ровным.  
И тут Джулиус понял, что ничего не хочет ей говорить. Потому что эта женщина уже не его «сестричка» Айри. Раньше она бы рассказала ему всё, потому что знала – вместе они могут спастись. А он помог бы ей, потому что только она понимала его. И потому что она могла быть полезной. Это был их союз и, если угодно, философия.  
Но теперь Айрис закрылась от него. Она не хочет помощи. Думает, что ей это не нужно. А значит, Джулиус уже не может на неё положиться. Тогда зачем она?  
Что ж… так тому и быть.  
\- Прости, Айри, - лучезарно улыбнулся Джулиус, поднимаясь, – ты не на допросе, я не могу заставить тебя отвечать, но и так вижу, что, похоже, ошибся.


	5. Chapter 5

Ах, какой замечательный во всех отношениях вечер! Самый лучший вечер! И она сегодня играла как никогда!   
Айрис довольно захлопнула дверь своей гримёрки в театре, ненадолго отгораживаясь от мира, чтобы снять все маски и насладиться немного этим любимым ею чувством.   
На самом деле, как никогда Айрис играла – по её мнению – примерно через два спектакля на третий. Но каждый такой «исключительный» вечер воспринимала, словно первый. Ей нравилось ощущение успеха, сладость признания публики, пьянящее чувство их восхищения. Цветы в гримёрке, приглашения на дорогой бумаге, вожделение в глазах мужчин, уверенных, что могут её купить. Ей нравилось чувствовать свою власть над ними. С самого детства Айрис зубами и ногтями цеплялась за жизнь, а тщеславие и абсолютная уверенность в своей исключительности не давали ей смириться. Чем она хуже других? Она прекрасна, молода и умна. Она достойна лучшей жизни. И, видя как товарки по приюту уходят - кто в могилу, а кто и в публичные дома, дала себе слово вырваться. Не имеет значения, если попутно кто-то окажется обманутым, кто-то – ограбленным, а кто-то – мёртвым. Им всем не было дела до неё. Так какое ей дело до них?   
Джулиус нравился Айрис похожим взглядом на этот мир, такой же решимостью и уверенностью в себе, в своём праве на лучшее. Она готова была помогать ему, потому что он помогла ей.  
Но бедный Джулиус был таким же средством, как и все. По настоящему имело значение лишь одно – успех и сопутствующее ему чувство власти. Айрис было мало уже достигнутого, она хотела больше. Наголодавшись в детстве – по вкусной еде, дорогим нарядам, роскошному дому, уважению – теперь она не могла насытиться. Только это имело значение.  
И Он. Её благодетель.   
Айрис никогда не видела его. Лишь знала имя – доктор Кромбель. Наверняка вымышленное или не полное, но пока хватало и этого. Он разделял её взгляды, понимал стремления и давал для этого все средства. А она выполняла его поручения. Айрис совершенно не смущало то, что временами эти поручения были далеки от невинных.  
Она никогда не видела его - всегда лишь короткие письма. За исключением одного раза, когда он лично пришёл к ней несколько месяцев назад. Вот в эту же самую гримёрку. Она также ворвалась в неё после спектакля, а он сидел в кресле. Тогда благодетель очень хвалил её. Лучшее из его вложений – так он сказал. Что ж, всё верно.   
Он посвятил её в свои ближайшие планы. Они восхитили её. Когда всё будет завершено, она сможет подняться так высоко, как не поднималась никогда. Всего-то нужно было взять тот наркотик и использовать его по назначению. И Айрис даже знала, на ком. Эти куклы, эти дурочки, которым повезло родиться аристократками. Они все будут ползать у её ног, умоляя о дозе. Да, чёрт возьми, она станет их госпожой!   
Айрис улыбнулась своему отражению. Сегодняшний визит Джулиуса вызвал у неё волну воспоминаний. Что ж, пора от них переходить к делу. За дверью уже ждали поклонники и её китайские слуги. Ведь сегодня Айрис давала очередной приём из тех, которые так любили некоторые знатные особы.  
Актриса распахнула дверь, её китайские болванчики – трое настоящих красавцев, лично отобранных ею, Айрис любила красивые лица, у неё была буквально-таки слабость к ним – тут же с почтением окружили её, накинули на плечи меховую накидку, проводили до выхода из театра. И всё это молча, без лишних движений и суеты. Идеальные слуги.  
Когда Айрис уже садилась в карету, из тени выступил человек.   
\- Моё почтение прекрасной госпоже, позволите ли вы мне отнять всего мгновение вашего ценного времени?   
Китайцы напряглись и попытались заслонить Айрис от возможного нападения.   
\- Чего вам? – не слишком любезно поинтересовалась актриса, усаживаясь в карету. Если это очередной докучливый ухажёр, она мигом отошьёт его и захлопнет дверцу. Право же, порой эти почитатели утомляли. Особенно те, у которых ни гроша за душой, а туда же.  
Но в этот момент незнакомец выпрямился, и Айрис не смогла сдержать восхищённого вздоха. Мужчина оказался выше её слуг, являлся обладателем длинных роскошных волос, собранных в высокий хвост, и весьма экзотической внешности. Восточный мужчина, но не китаец. Какая стать, какая алебастровая кожа, какие тонкие и вместе с тем решительные черты! Неужели настоящий японец? На незнакомце был строгий костюм, сшитый явно по европейской моде, но с восточными мотивами – широкие рукава, воротник-стойка, вшитый шейный платок цвета сирени.   
\- Чем же я обязана вашему вниманию? – Айрис приподняла бровь, до конца играя роль гордой госпожи, хотя внутри уже поднимала голову охочая до всякой экзотики тигрица.  
\- Своей несомненной красотой и талантом, моя госпожа, - с мягкой улыбкой отозвался незнакомец, вновь склоняя голову в почтении. – Мой хозяин также является вашим преданным поклонником. Он лишь недавно возвратился из долгой поездки и узнал, что весь Лондон восторгается вашей звездой, что сияет так ярко. Мой хозяин был сражён вашей игрой и послал меня засвидетельствовать вам своё почтение.  
Слуга? Всего лишь слуга? Айрис была немного разочарована. Однако… Дорогой наряд и экзотическая внешность этого красавчика говорили как минимум о богатстве и хорошем вкусе его хозяина. Возможно, такое знакомство будет весьма полезно. Её профессия располагала к завязыванию полезных знакомств. Полезных Ему.   
А слугу со временем можно будет… попробовать на вкус… О, да, он должен быть очень… вкусным.  
\- Кто твой хозяин?   
\- Госпожа, мне приказано не называть имён. Мой хозяин слишком знатен, чтобы рисковать. Но со временем он сам откроется вам. Пока же мне лишь поручено передать вам знак его восхищения, - с этими словами посланник протянул Айрис небольшую бархатную коробочку.  
Актриса всего секунду колебалась, размышляя, оскорбиться ли ей или проявить понимание. Потом решила, что добьётся большего, если предстанет перед возможным новым «благодетелем» женщиной разумной, и кивнула одному из своих слуг, безмолвно приказывая взять подношение. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать, забрал коробочку и с поклоном передал своей госпоже. Внутри на мягкой бархатной подушечке в углублении оказался маленький, не более трёх с небольшим дюймов в высоту флакончик для сухих духов или нюхательных солей, выполненный, вне всякого сомнения, восточными мастерами.  
\- Мой хозяин часто путешествует и редко бывает в стране. Этот флакон он привёз с моей родины. Это древняя ручная работа, уникальная вещь. Мой хозяин просил передать, что женщина, непохожая на других, достойна только исключительных даров.  
«Хм, - подумала Айрис, разглядывая прекрасную и дорогую вещицу, - а ещё подарок совсем не обременяет. И ничего не значит. Это не та вещь, которую можно нацепить на себя, выставив напоказ. Его хозяин не хочет обязывать и стеснять меня необходимостью быть благодарной, демонстрировать его вещь. Он или весьма тактичен, или очень осторожен. Но…».  
\- Верни своему господину, - Айрис протянула закрытую шкатулку назад. – Если он хочет выказать мне почтение, пусть сделает это лично.   
На лице слуги не отразилось ничего. Но к шкатулке он не прикоснулся.  
\- Моя госпожа, я не могу вернуться к своему хозяину, потерпев поражение. Слуга, не исполнивший приказа своего повелителя, достоин позорной смерти.   
Ах, ну, какой же он милый! Так очаровательно серьёзен!  
\- Ладно… хорошо, - Айрис сделала вид, что сомневается и уступает с крайней неохотой. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы на моих руках оказалась смерть такого верного человека. Сделаем вот что – приходи ко мне завтра днём с этим же подарком. И я, возможно, приму его. А хозяину скажи, что я была с мужчиной, и ты не посмел приблизиться.   
\- Но госпожа…  
\- Всё, это мои последние слова! Если ты так предан своего хозяину, жду тебя завтра.   
Айрис кивнула своим слугам, те захлопнули дверцу кареты, один забрался на козлы, двое пристроились на ступеньке позади. Спустя мгновение слуга эксцентричного господина остался один.  
  
  
\- Она не постеснялась залезть ко мне в штаны! Клянусь Буддой, я просто стоял там, а она вдруг расстегнула мои брюки и… и так ловко! И ведь я не давал повода!  
\- Такео! – оборвал этот словесный поток Франкенштейн, покосившись на герцога. Тот невозмутимо сидел на своём обычном месте у камина и пил любимый чай. Ни тени смущения или улыбки. Тао, напротив, забыл о приличиях и смеялся вовсю.   
\- Бедный мой невинный маленький Такео! Женщина полезла к нему в штаны, а он не знал, что делать!   
\- Я бы попросил! – Такео уже совсем смутился, цветом лица сравнявшись с хорошим спелым помидором, и не знал, куда девать глаза.   
\- Я бы попросил вас обоих! – прошипел Франкенштейн. – Вспомните уже, что вы не в своей курильне!  
\- А чем плоха моя курильня! – возмутился Тао. – То есть… мой чайный домик!  
Франкенштейн на миг прикрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить душевное равновесие.   
\- Ладно, давайте вернёмся к делу. Итак, что там было дальше?  
Тао снова засмеялся, а Такео подавленно вздохнул.  
\- Ничего, милорды. Ничего не было. Она лишь касается меня, иногда трогает в… разных местах, задаёт вопросы о «моём хозяине». И всё.   
Бедный Такео, верный выбранной роли, часто доставлял актрисе подарки от «её преданного почитателя», сопровождаемые словесными посланиями «скромного и осторожного хозяина», что давало женщине повод ненадолго задерживать объект своего интереса у себя. Она оказалась действительно падкой на красивые лица, экзотическую внешность и покорность. На последнее у неё вообще был пунктик – покорность со стороны мужчин была для Айрис особым удовольствием.   
\- Но подарок она приняла. Да и наживку мы ей дали солидную, - задумчиво протянул Франкенштейн. – Она не пройдёт мимо богатого эксцентричного аристократа, который давно не был в стране и не знает всех слухов и сплетен. И который часто выезжает, что важно. Если она та, за кого мы её принимаем, то должна воспользоваться ситуацией. Нет, по всем признакам, она заинтересовалась и неведомым хозяином, и тобой, Такео. Тем более, её действия по отношению к тебе становятся всё откровеннее.   
\- Это всё только в том случае, - добавил Тао, - если наша актриса виновна.   
\- А если нет, то мы идём по ложному следу и упускаем главных виновников.   
\- Нет, не упускаем, - вдруг заговорил Райзел, - потому что так или иначе она замешана. Но и посадить в тюрьму женщину без серьёзных доказательств нельзя. Поэтому, - герцог посмотрел прямо в глаза Такео, - я вынужден просить вас потерпеть ещё немного. Как бы мне ни было жаль. Ваше участие на этом этапе неоценимо, Такео.   
Японец вдруг смутился ещё больше и опустил взгляд.  
\- Мой… гер…герцог, я только рад помочь… что вы…  
\- Вот и славно, - вмешался внезапно чем-то раздражённый Франкенштейн, - тогда займёмся делами, господа.  
Когда доктор и монсеньор Райзел остались вдвоём, герцог спросил:  
\- Мой друг, что вас гнетёт в последнее время?  
Франкенштейн задумался. А стоит ли говорить? Стоит ли взваливать на бесконечно дорогого герцога свои сомнения? Но как можно было смолчать под взглядом этих мудрых и понимающих глаз?  
\- Мои исследования здесь, в Англии, подходят к концу. Мы с коллегами достигли некоего единогласия. И мне в любой момент, возможно, придётся вернуться домой.   
\- Вы бы хотели остаться?  
Франкенштейн покачал головой.  
\- Монсеньор, вы знаете ответ. Но вы также знаете о долге и обязанностях, коими я пока не могу пренебречь.   
Райзел отставил чашку на столик.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось терять вас, мой друг.   
Франкенштейну захотелось просто закрыть глаза и греться в том чувстве, которое вызвали эти слова. Малодушно тянуло подойти, опуститься рядом с креслом герцога и прижаться лбом к его коленям. А от мысли, куда бы это могло завести, становилось жарко. Умереть от счастья – раньше рациональный ум доктора не мог понять такой фразы. Теперь же он знал, что если бы… всё случилось, он бы и правда мог умереть от счастья.   
\- А мне не хотелось бы терять вас. Мой герцог, я бы никогда не решился сказать вам об этом, но ввиду возможного скорого отъезда…  
Доктора прервал резкий звон входного колокольчика. «Вот же дьявол! – выругался Франкенштейн. – Если это опять Его невыносимое павлинье Высочество, я…».  
Это оказался не он. Когда дворецкий милорда открыл дверь, на пороге стоял здоровенный седой мужчина. Спустя мгновение Франкенштейн вспомнил, что это слуга леди Роярд. Кажется, его зовут Кай?  
\- Монсеньор герцог, доктор, - мужчина поклонился. – Позвольте пройти в дом, у меня есть поручение от леди Сейры, и лучше бы избежать огласки.  
Райзел молча кивнул. Кай переступило порог, дождался, пока дворецкий закроет дверь и удалится, и только тогда заговорил:  
\- Моя леди не рискнула писать вам записку, предпочла передать всё на словах и через меня. Сегодня утром леди стала свидетельницей разговора, состоявшегося между двумя девушками пансиона. Она не слышала деталей, но из того, что всё же смогла услышать, поняла следующее: одна из девушек делилась впечатлениями от посещения какого-то вечера у некоей особы и уговаривала подругу пойти с ней на следующий. Насколько поняла леди Сейра, намечается какое-то особое событие, что-то наподобие представления нового участника.  
\- Участника чего? – нахмурился Франкенштейн.   
\- Какого-то действа. Та девушка, которая уже была на прошлом вечере, рассказывала про новое экзотическое приобретение какой-то госпожи. Мол, госпожа нашла нового исполнителя и собирается представить его остальным. Девушка вроде бы даже мельком видела этого так называемого исполнителя у госпожи и была сильно впечатлена его необычной внешностью. Большего моя леди не смогла понять. Но ей показалось это важным.   
Франкенштейн посмотрел на герцога, но по его лицу как всегда невозможно было что-либо прочитать.  
\- Когда намечается это важное событие? – поинтересовался доктор.  
\- Леди просила передать, что завтра вечером. Она приносит свои извинения за то, что не смогла узнать больше.  
Райзел наконец заговорил:  
\- Примите нашу благодарность за содействие. Прошу, передайте леди Ройярд, что её помощь неоценима. Она, возможно, спасла жизнь одному достойному человеку. И не только ему. А это очень много. Пусть леди Роярд больше не рискует собой.  
Когда ушёл Кай, Франкенштейн тоже засобирался.  
\- Вот же хитрая лиса! – говорил он уже на пороге. – Похоже, она до последнего собиралась держать Такео в неведении относительно своих планов. Весьма предусмотрительно. Я возьму на себя труд предупредить его и Тао. А потом сообщу Джулиусу о том, что люди понадобятся нам завтра. И будем надеяться, что это не ловушка.  
  
  
Джулиус не сомневался в том, что это ловушка. Зная Айрис и того, кто за ней стоял... Она не даст взять себя так легко. Поэтому, получив от Франкенштейна необходимые известия, инспектор собирался отобрать лучших людей и провести операцию на самом высшем уровне. Айрис предала его. Но она ещё может помочь другу детства в последний раз. После успеха этой операции, раскрытия такого важного дела, находящегося под личным контролем Его Высочества, у Джулиуса будет шанс закрепиться в полиции и сделать свою репутацию ещё более прочной.   
Но не всё, о чём мы мечтаем, имеет свойство исполняться. Инспектор уже заканчивал утверждение списка группы для операции, когда дежурный передал оставленное для него на посту письмо. Не чувствуя подвоха, Джулиус распечатал его.  
  
 _«Дорогой мой Джулиус, позволь выразить тебе своё восхищение – твои достижения впечатляют и греют моё сердце. Это значит, что моё чутье не подвело, ибо я всегда знал, что ты далеко пойдёшь. Радостно мне видеть, что и о своей названной сестре ты не забываешь. А теперь настало время показать своё участие в её судьбе, а также вернуть долг. Не мне рассказывать тебе, что случится с тем, кто забывает друзей и не отдаёт долгов. Надеюсь, мой мальчик, сегодня ты примешь верное решение и не дашь погибнуть нашей милой Айрис. Со своей же стороны уверяю, что более не побеспокою тебя. Считай это актом освобождения от необходимости быть мне обязанным.  
_

К., д.м.»

  
  
Когда Джулиус закончил читать, руки у него тряслись. Доктор Кромбель недвусмысленно намекал на то, что Джулиусу не стоит сегодня стараться на вечерней операции. Более того, если инспектор расстарается, этот чёртов благодетель погубит его окончательно. Что же делать? Как стряхнуть его со своего хвоста? Этот человек был опасен. Очень опасен. Столько связей, рычагов давления, усиливающихся его полной неуловимостью. А Джулиус вляпался в тот самый миг, когда был сдан в чёртов приют, купленный этой гадиной до последней доски. Что же для него делает Айрис настолько важного, если нельзя допустить ей поимки? Джулиус не сомневался – когда Кромбель достигнет своих целей, он, не колеблясь, пустит Айрис в расход. Как сейчас пускает в расход его.  
Но можно попробовать вырваться. До этого «благодетель» не нарушал своего слова. Возможно, если Джулиус исполнит его просьбу, Кромбель освободит его. Верилось с трудом. Но этот вариант давал передышку, необходимую, чтобы подумать.   
\- Чёрт возьми этого доктора Кромбеля! – стиснул зубы Джулиус, разрывая лист со списком группы. Похоже, лучшие люди отсидятся сегодня дома с семьями.


	6. Chapter 6

Такео уже привык к постоянным любопытным взглядам англичан, для которых его внешность была чем-то сродни деликатесу – и любопытно, и боязно пробовать. Но никогда ему не было настолько мерзко от проявляемого в его адрес внимания, как сегодня в доме Айрис. Актриса ещё вчера назначила ему приёмный час – якобы намеревалась передать записку для его «хозяина». Если бы Франкенштейн не предупредил заранее, Такео действительно ждал бы сюрприз – он пришёл к ней с вечерним визитом, а застал полный гостей дом. Женщина ничуть не смутилась, представила Такео своим гостям как «очаровательного посланника Амура» и не позволила так сразу уйти.  
\- Я сейчас занята этими гостями, - сокрушалась Айрис. – Дождись окончания приема, у меня есть к тебе серьёзное дело. Думаю, скоро твой хозяин получит желаемое.  
И Такео ждал. В сторонке, наблюдая за происходящим. Пока на первый взгляд всё было в порядке. Нанятые для работы слуги-китайцы разносили еду и напитки, гости смеялись, играли в карты и флиртовали с хозяйкой вечера. Преимущественно мужчины, а дам всего две, не считая Айрис. И совершенно точно не благородного происхождения. Либо тоже актрисы, либо куртизанки. Никаких девочек из пансиона. И ни следа наркотика. Неужели и правда ошиблись?  
\- Господин желает выпить? – сначала Такео не понял, что подошедший к нему слуга задал свой вопрос на китайском. А когда осознал…  
\- Прошу, просто возьмите бокал, господин, - продолжал китаец. – Я знаю вас. Вы телохранитель господина Тао. Я – Мин.  
Вот оно как. Так вот кто был информатором Тао.  
Такео кивнул.  
\- Сейчас мадам сделает вид, что очень утомлена и возвестит о завершении вечера. Большая часть гостей и слуги покинут дом. Что будет дальше – мне не ведомо. Но господин Тао велел мне остаться в саду и следить. Будьте осторожны – я слышал, мадам хочет втянуть вас во что-то.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Я готов. Если сможешь, задержись до последнего и постарайся увидеть, в какую комнату меня поведут. Это будет полезно тем, кто ждёт меня.  
Китаец поклонился и отошёл.  
\- Ах, господа, - раздался голосок хозяйки, - каким бы замечательным ни был этот вечер, но я, признаться, утомлена.  
Началось.

 

Гости один за одним покидали дом. Слуги под надзором невозмутимого дворецкого хозяйки получали плату за вечер и тоже уходили. Мин замешкался в гостиной, собирая бокалы, но успел увидеть лишь то, что хозяйка дома взяла Такео под руку и увлекла за собой в будуар. Куда последовали и несколько мужчин в компании остальных дам. Не собираются же они…  
Подхватив поднос, Мин бесшумно пошёл следом, придав своему лицу растерянный вид. Но не дойдя всего пары шагов до двери будуара хозяйки, был остановлен твёрдой рукой дворецкого.  
\- Что ты тут забыл? Неси всё вниз и выметайся!  
\- Я и несу, почтенный господин, вот же… я же помню, где кухня…  
\- Дурья твоя голова! – дворецкий отвесил Мину увесистую оплеуху. – Кухня по лестнице вниз. Да через гостиную, а не через будуар!  
\- Простите Мина, Мин теряется в таких домах… - запричитал слуга, пятясь. – Простите, господин… не бейте… Мину очень нужны деньги…  
Китаец всё же успел заметить, что в будуаре горело всего несколько свечей и… было пусто.

 

Айрис, что-то весело щебеча, подхватила Такео под руку и повела в сторону спальни.  
«О, нет!», - только и успел подумать тот, видя, что за ними туда устремились и оставшиеся гости. – «Не говорите мне, что это банальная оргия».  
Однако к его удивлению, в будуаре они не задержались. Айрис потянула за один из висящих на стене подсвечников, открылась спрятанная в стене дверь, за которой оказалась небольшая, ведущая вниз лестница. Значит, они спускаются в подвал?  
\- Моя госпожа, - не должен же он позволить себе выйти из образа, - я не уверен, что это подобает мне как верному слуге господина…  
\- Такео, ты же не хочешь разочаровать меня, правда? – Айрис на миг прижалась к нему, проведя по его лицу надушенным платком с каким-то странным сладковатым запахом. – Твой хозяин то, твой хозяин это… Он не-уз-на-ет. Поверь мне, я веду тебя к такому развлечению, которое позволит выплеснуть всё, что накопилось за долгие годы унизительной службы. Подари это вечер только себе.  
Перед глазами всё плыло, он сам словно плыл вниз. Какой-то наркотик? Неужели тот самый?! Или просто опиат? Такео чувствовал, что словно проваливается куда-то, голова потяжелела, ноги едва передвигались. Оставалось лишь надеяться на тех, кто ждал снаружи. Тао… Тао не даст ему уйти…  
Резкий запах ударил в нос, возвращая сознание. Такео дёрнул головой, открыл глаза и огляделся. Зрение фокусировалось медленно, голова всё ещё была налита тяжестью. Он сидел на полу. Какая-то большая, тонущая в полумраке комната без окон… Да, они же шли в подвал. Но на подвал комната походила меньше всего. Гобелены на стенах, ковёр на полу, свечи, кресла, пуфы…  
\- Ты очнулся, мой сладкий? – раздался над ухом мягкий голосок Айрис.  
Только тут Такео заметил, что на его запястьях по металлическому браслету, от каждого шла цепочка к… кольцу к стене. Он прикован! И… и почти раздет. Айрис присела рядом с ним и гладила по лицу. А потом внезапно замахнулась и сильно ударила.  
\- Поганый крыс! На кого ты работаешь?! Кто твой хозяин? – удары спались один за другим. Перемена в лице, характере, манере женщины была резкой и кардинальной. Симпатичное личико исказила гримаса злости, но ей… ей это нравилось! Такео понял, что ей нравится бить его, что она почти не контролирует себя сейчас.  
Привыкшие к полутьме глаза, наконец, различили и других присутствующих в этой комнате. Уже знакомые гости сегодняшнего приёма, две куртизанки, несколько юношей и совсем молоденьких девушек. А к стене был прикован не только он. Будда и все святые! Справа от него стояли ещё несколько совсем юных девиц. Абсолютно обнаженных, их руки были прикованы к таким же кольцам в стене тяжелыми цепями, длина которых была достаточной, чтобы повернуться вокруг себя, но не более.  
\- Вот это наша Айрис, - засмеялся один из юношей в дорогом костюме с красивым лицом. – Глядя на то, как ей хорошо сейчас, мне тоже не терпится начать.  
Такео терпел. Он и не такое терпел в своей жизни, чтобы сломаться под ударами женских рук.  
\- Так ты будешь говорить?  
\- Моя… госпожа, прошу… я служу своему господину, он будет искать меня…  
\- До твоего господина я тоже доберусь, - выплюнула Айрис и схватила хлыст. Вот теперь удары посыпались с удвоенной силой. – Ты будешь говорить? Или дашь мне повод забить тебя до смерти?  
\- Госпожа… мне нечего сказать вам.  
Да, вот это было уже серьёзно. Нужно продержаться… Теперь у монсеньора есть неопровержимые доказательства.  
\- Ну, ладно. Ты стойкий, - Айрис отбросила хлыст и напоследок ударила его наотмашь по лицу. – Но то, что сейчас начнётся, даже тебе развяжет язык.  
\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул уже другой юноша.  
Уже знакомые Такео по приёму мужчины и женщины расположились в креслах. Сама же Айрис, тонко улыбнувшись, указала рукой на маленький столик, заставленный бокальчиками с какой-то жидкостью.  
\- Ну, что? Вы же этого ждали, верно? Пейте и напоите наших прикованных принцесс. А потом да будет праздник!  
Такео сначала подумал, что в бокалах какой-то афродизиак. Да и в глаза прикованных девушек появилось нечто похожее на экстаз и томление. Они жадно пили из поднесённых к их губам бокалов. Все. Кроме «зрителей» в креслах и самой Айрис. Кажется, последняя и так была возбуждена от всего происходящего здесь.  
\- Я сегодня как никогда нуждаюсь в разрядке, пташки мои, - протянула актриса, поигрывая хлыстом. – Кто же из вас достаточно готов для меня?  
Одна из прикованных девушек – такая миловидная, с золотистыми локонами и совсем невинными глазами, рванулась вперёд, забыв о сдерживающих цепях:  
\- Госпожа, позвольте мне принять вашу злость! Прошу… дайте вытерпеть от вас боль… прошу, госпожа…  
Зрелище, на взгляд Такео, было пугающим и мерзким – соски девушки напряглись, её била мелкая дрожь, в глазах стояли слёзы, а на лице – мольба.  
\- Ты давно просишь меня, Аннет, - Айрис подошла вплотную к девушке и приподняла её лицо за подбородок рукоятью хлыста. Девушка облизала губки маленьким языком и подалась вперёд. На некоторое время губы двух женщин сплелись в жадном поцелуе, глубоком и долгом. Айрис была агрессивна, под конец она просто кусала губы девушки, а та стонала и билась в её руках, о чём-то моля. Айрис отошла на пару шагов, замахнулась и ударила хлыстом прямо по грудям девушки. Раздался крик. Актриса ударила снова. И ещё-ещё-ещё. Её щёки окрасились румянцем возбуждения, ноздри раздувались, она закусила губу.  
\- Повернись! – хрипло и отрывисто приказала госпожа. – Повернись, дрянь!  
Девушка покорно подставила под удары спину, крича и извиваясь, цепляясь руками за вбитые в стену кольца. Такео понял, что она кричит не от боли. Девушка кричала так, будто ей доставляли самое настоящее наслаждение. И что странно – удары сыпались один за другим, становились всё жёстче, но юное тело держалось. Хотя, по всем мыслимым и немыслимым законам девушка уже должна была потерять сознание, а её спина – превратиться в месиво.  
\- Госпожа, прошу! Ещё, мне нужно ещё! Ещё боли, дайте! Я заслужила, мне нужно!  
\- Дьявол раздери нашу Айрис! – воскликнул один из юношей. – Её удары мало кто может вынести!  
\- Но Аннет хороша! – отозвалась одна из не прикованных девушек. – Мне надоело смотреть.  
\- Ты права, мне тоже.  
Остальные участники оргии разделились по парам – не только юноша с девушкой. Было несколько однополых пар. Дальнейшего Такео предпочёл бы не видеть. Или забыть как можно скорее. Нет, это была не оргия. Всё обстояло куда хуже.

 

Мин бесшумно обошёл дом, стараясь держаться в тени. Он искал какой-то способ проникнуть обратно и узнать, что случилось с Такео. Ибо не представлял, как будет смотреть в глаза господину Тао, если случится несчастье.  
Дом казался спящим. Но Мин знал, что это не так. Что же делать? Такео говорил о тех, кто ждёт снаружи. Значит, китаец всё понял правильно – это облава. Нужно лишь подать сигнал. Но кому?  
Мин решил выйти к главному подъезду и привлечь внимание. Если за домом следят, его не смогут не заметить…  
Он не понял, как это случилось. Даже не услышал шагов, не почувствовал приближения. Просто повернулся и попал в крепкий захват. А ведь тренированное тело должно было среагировать.  
\- Кто вы? – прошептал Мин и ощутил у своего горла сталь.

 

Такео просто не мог больше выносить того, что творилось вокруг. Эти молоденькие юноши и девушки из знатных семей били и истязали друг друга с какой-то дикой яростью, словно одержимые. Лучше бы они имели друг друга в самых развратных позах, чем вот так. Но этим занимались оставшиеся в креслах «зрители». Вспомнив о них, Такео бросил взгляд в ту сторону, и увидел, как мужчины уже запустили руки себе в штаны. А паре «счастливчиков» наглаживали возбуждённые фаллосы куртизанки. Пока только наглаживали.  
Пора бы уже полиции и милордам вмешаться!

\- Какого дьявола Джулиус медлит! – прошипел Франкенштейн, впившись взглядом в дом. – Я уже два раза подавал сигнал.  
Они с монсеньором Райзелом и Тао сидели в карете на углу улицы уже около полутора часов. И просто ждали-ждали-ждали. Тао был бледен, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.  
\- Я не понимаю, что с моим человеком! Он уже должен был появиться. А давайте просто…  
\- Нет, - спокойно покачал головой Райзел. – Смотрите внимательно. На крыше.  
Франкенштейн присмотрелся. Показалось или на крыше дома кто-то стоял? Какая-то тень?  
Тень, между тем, подняла руку и подала кому-то условный сигнал. А потом… исчезла.  
\- Кто это? – доктор посмотрел на Райзела. Тот лишь невозмутимо отворил дверцу кареты, вышел и направился прямо к дому. Изумлённым доктору и Тао не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как следовать за ним.

 

Джулиус прислонился к дому, на углу которого стоял, и сцепил руки. Полиция была рассеяна по всей улице, но инспектор не спешил подавать сигнал к началу операции. Ведь и ему никто сигнала не подавал. Нет, он действительно не видел никаких оснований врываться в дом, где, по всей видимости, давно спали.  
На самом деле, Джулиус знал о подвале Айрис. Если что-то сейчас и происходит, то именно там. Но лучше он покажется не слишком сообразительным полицейским, чем… чем кое-что похуже. Надо дать ей время, а потом наделать как можно больше шума.  
Стоп!  
Что это там на крыше? Человек? А куда направляются Франкенштейн и… сам герцог?!  
\- Чёрт! – выругался Джулиус. Теперь не избежать прямого вмешательства. Иначе слишком уж очевидным станет его саботаж.  
\- Готовы, ребята? Подавайте сигнал нашим и пошли!


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты всё ещё отказываешься говорить? – Айрис тяжело дышала, но была более чем довольной. Юная Аннет безвольно повисла на цепях, мелко подрагивая и постанывая. Её глаза – огромные и какие-то изумлённые – невидяще смотрели в стену. Девушка что-то шептала. Такео прислушался.  
\- Гос…по…жа… ещё… Бейте меня ещё… Я такая мерзкая… такая негодная дрянь…  
Они тут все сошли с ума? Или это действие наркотика?  
Такео поднял взгляд на Айрис.  
\- Что это за мерзость?  
\- О, это чудесная вещь! – протянула Айрис. – Ты всё равно не выйдешь отсюда живым, так что я скажу. Они все, - она обвела рукой комнату, - сегодня стали почти богами.  
\- Да ты с ума сошла, - нахмурился Такео. И получил сильный удар рукоятью хлыста в грудь.  
\- Не смей говорить мне это! Ничтожество! Мой наркотик помогает им вытерпеть боль, принять в себя больше и больше боли. А самое главное, - Айрис наклонился к самому лицу Такео, - им это нравится. Они буквально кончают от этих ощущений. Наказывают себя и кончают, представляешь?  
Такео почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. Самое мерзкое, что это, похоже, было правдой. Судя по возбуждённым фаллосам юношей.  
А потом раздался грохот выбитой двери.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, - прошептал Такео.  
В комнату стремительно ворвался небольшой отряд людей в чёрных мундирах без опознавательных знаков. Не создавая лишнего шума они оцепили комнату. Один из них – он шёл первым – безошибочно выделил Айрис из всех присутствующих, молча выбил у неё из руки хлыст и стянул ей руки за спиной наручниками.  
\- Любите боль и связывание, мадам? Тогда вам понравится, - процедил человек.  
\- Кто вы?! По какому праву…  
\- Полиция, дамы и господа, - возвестил Джулиус, появляясь следом. – Разрешите уведомить вас, что вы все арестованы.  
На Айрис он даже не смотрел.

 

Всех участников творившегося здесь недавно безумия выводили наверх. Кто-то сопротивлялся и кричал, кто-то плакал, кто-то угрожал. Были и особенно находчивые, уверявшие, что их сюда заманили, опоили и принудили. Один из «зрителей» вещал о том, что полиция не имеет права арестовывать благородных людей, и он будет жаловаться королю.  
\- Начните с меня, лорд Пембертон, - невозмутимо ответил предводитель отряда в чёрном, закрывая Джулиуса от угроз. – Мы часто встречались на приёмах, но вы, похоже, меня не узнали. Раджек Кертье, сын и наследник лорда Кертье и капитан личной гвардии Его Высочества.  
\- Как… как… - лорд Пембертон покраснел и выглядел теперь растерянным. Кажется, он не ожидал встретить здесь знакомых.  
\- Лорд Пембертон, моё почтение, - раздался тихий голос со стороны двери. Милорд герцог собственной персоной. В сопровождении Франкенштейна и Тао. Такео уже к тому моменту развязали, чему он был очень рад сейчас – хорошо, что Тао не увидел его несколькими минутами раньше.  
\- Ваша светлость! – ахнул Пембертон.  
\- К вашим услугам, - ответил Райзел. – Граф Девитт, виконт Блеквуд.  
Упомянутые лица досадливо нахмурились.  
\- Не стоит утруждать жалобами Его Высочество, - продолжил Раджек, – как и наговаривать на полицию, господа. Его Высочество сам лично следит за успехом этого дела. Милорд Райзел и я здесь именно поэтому. Согласитесь, ситуация весьма деликатная, мы не можем просто так отпустить возможных свидетелей убийства.  
\- Убийства! – воскликнул Пембертон. – Я не знаю ни о каком убийстве!  
\- Тогда вы не откажетесь побеседовать с нами, господа? – вежливо поинтересовался Райзел.

 

Эта ночь вне сомнений была самой тяжёлой за всю жизнь Франкенштейна. Сначала ему пришлось оказывать первую помощь избитым юношам и девушкам. Многие из них находились ещё и в состоянии шока. Было ли это результатом «выхода» из наркотика? Или они просто испугались огласки? В это время в гостиной Раджек Кертье при участии герцога и Джулиуса допрашивал «свидетелей». Такео рассказал им всё, что видел, ещё раньше, после чего Тао его увёз.  
Франкенштейн ещё до конца не осознал того факта, что Райзел, похоже, не вполне доверял ему, раз не предупредил об участии личной гвардии принца. Вот зачем они тогда ездили к этому петуху? Милорд Райзел и принц уединились в кабинете, а Франкенштейн битый час провёл в компании Рейгара Кертье, изводя себя ревностью. Теперь было стыдно. Но стоило признать – если бы не люди Кертье, всё могло бы кончиться плачевно, в особенности для Такео. Предусмотрительно затесавшийся среди приходящих слуг человек Тао тоже сыграл свою роль. Ведь это именно он, случайно столкнувшись в саду с Раджеком, рассказал про будуар и показал к нему путь. Благодаря этому отряду удалось нейтрализовать дворецкого Айрис и не наделать шума, бегая по дому в поисках хозяйки и её гостей.

Тем временем в гостиной Раджек закончил допрос последнего из свидетелей. Все, кроме него, Джулиуса и Райзела покинули комнату. Оставалось самое неприятное – разговор с хозяйкой. Её временно отделили от остальных и заперли в кабинете под надёжной охраной.  
\- Послать за ней? – хмуро поинтересовался Раджек.  
\- Через минуту, - кивнул Райзел. – Инспектор, скажите, почему вы бездействовали? Мы подавали вам условный сигнал два раза. Но вы не ответили и не пошли в дом.  
\- Ваша светлость, я не видел знака, я держал под наблюдением главный вход, с того места сложно увидеть вашу карету. За ней смотрел один из моих людей. Возможно, это всего лишь печальное стечение обстоятельств – он мог в тот момент как раз отойти… по нужде, скажем. У нас не так много людей, увы. Я сей же час опрошу их, докопаюсь до правды, и проштрафившийся человек будет наказан.  
\- Не трудитесь. Скажите, вы же знаете обвиняемую?  
\- Кто не знает такую известную актрису, - пожал плечами Джулиус.  
\- Прошу прощения, инспектор, но вы знаете её ещё с детства. Вы выросли в одном приюте, верно?  
Вот тут Джулиус понял, что его, кажется,… допрашивают!  
\- Воспитываться в приюте, насколько мне известно, ваша светлость, - не преступление. А жизнь там суровая. Большинство воров и убийц на наших улицах выросло в приюте. Им больше некуда идти – только в банды или в воры. Мало ли, с кем я ещё воспитывался. Я не несу ответственность за их будущее.  
\- Верно. Однако факты говорят о том, что вы не хотели арестовывать её. Более того, обвиняемая знала, что в её доме шпион. И знала, кто это. Как вы думаете, откуда у неё эта информация?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления. Давайте спросим её?  
\- Ваша светлость, - вмешался Раджек, - для меня всё очевидно. О вашем плане до конца не зал даже я. А о том, что здесь сегодня будет ваш человек, знали вы, ваш друг, китаец Тао и инспектор. Понимаете, к чему я веду, инспектор? Из четырех названных имен только у одного вас были все мотивы желать провала операции. В связи с этим я вынужден временно взять вас под стражу и передать ваше дело на расследование.

 

Закончивший с оказанием первой помощи Франкенштейн как раз направлялся в гостиную, когда увидел сказочную картину – оттуда выводили Джулиуса в наручниках.  
\- Неужели я дожил до этого светлого дня? – вопросил доктор, заходя в комнату. – На чём же он прокололся? На сигнале?  
\- Да, - ответил Раджек. – Очень глупо получилось. Не могу поверить, что этот инспектор раскрыл много дел, а потом так глупо прокололся.  
\- Хозяйка этого дома, всё же, его близкая подруга. Вдруг и у нашего инспектора есть чувства. Хотя…  
Франкенштейн покачал головой. Нет, в чувства Джулиуса ему верилось с трудом.  
\- Вы вовремя, - между тем заметил Раджек. – Нам предстоит беседа с хозяйкой.  
Айрис вошла в гостиную с высоко поднятой головой и презрением во взгляде. По очереди оглядела каждого из присутствующих и опустилась в кресло, не дожидаясь приглашения. Она была в своём доме!  
\- Где этот предатель? – процедила женщина.  
\- Почему же предатель, мадам, - усмехнулся Франкенштейн. – Он до последнего старался вас не поймать. Ничего, на суде вы будете сидеть рядом.  
\- На суде? – нахмурилась Айрис. – Вы арестовали его?  
\- Его арестовала полиция по обвинению в пособничестве подозреваемой, то есть вам, - резко сказал Раджек. – Так почему же он предатель?  
\- Но… - в этот момент до Айрис словно бы что-то дошло. Она прикусила губу, опустила взгляд и замолчала.  
\- А вот это уже интересно… - задумчиво протянул Франкенштейн.  
\- Вы правы, друг мой, это интересно, - кивнул Райзел. Задумался на минуту. А потом спросил совсем о другом. – Мадам, скажите мне – зачем? Зачем всё это?  
\- О чём вы? – безучастно спросила Айрис.  
\- О ваших сеансах наказаний, - невозмутимо подсказал герцог.  
\- А разве непонятно? Потому что им это нужно. Мне это нужно. Вы словно живёте в каком-то сказочном мире, честное слово. А мир – это боль, борьба и выживание. Вот каков мой мир. И как же я была удивлена, когда вошла в ваш и увидела, что он абсолютно такой же. Знаете, все эти юноши и девушки, эти покорные и почтенные дети своих родителей, надежда аристократии и своей страны, умные, красивые, хорошо воспитанные – они задыхались и кричали в своих золотых клетках. Даже забавно… нас в приюте били розгами и говорили, что мы – никто. Убегая и прячась от своих наставников, мы представляли себя в богатых домах, окруженными любящими родителями и ласковыми няньками. А оказалось, что этих наследников тоже с детства били розгами и говорили им «вы – ничто». Собственные родители не замечали их, пренебрегали ими и использовали их для заключения выгодных браков. Гувернантки давили их морально, лупили и наказывали. Эти юноши и девушки всю жизни подавляли себя и были подавляемы другими. А потом у них родятся свои дети, и всё пойдёт по тому же пути. Замкнутый круг. Они научились ненавидеть. Они ненавидят себя, своих гувернёров, своих родителей. Они поломаны, и только через боль и унижение чувствуют себя живыми. За этим они приходили ко мне. Я давала им то, что они хотели.  
Айрис замолчала. Молчали и мужчины. Затем заговорил Райзел:  
\- Мадам, я не спрашивал вас о мотивах этих детей. Я спросил вас о ваших мотивах. А всё, что вы сказали – пустые оправдания вашего собственного безумия. Выдуманного. Вы говорите это, прикрывая кое-что куда более серьёзное. Вы пытаетесь отвести наш взгляд от сути.  
Айрис резко подалась вперёд:  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы! Я сказала вам всё! Это был наш развлечения, ничего больше. Добровольные, смею заметить.  
\- Эти развлечения стоили жизни невинной учительнице, - заметил Франкенштейн.  
\- А вы сначала докажите.  
\- Легко, мадам, - улыбнулся доктор. – Я осмотрел ту девушку, которую вы сегодня истязали. Характер ударов, глубина следов – всё схоже со следами на теле убитой мисс Донован. Более того, хлыст оставляет в теле мельчайшие волокна. Когда-то я был так предусмотрителен, что взял образец этих волокон из ран жертвы. А теперь и из тела вашей девочки для битья. Хлыст уже тоже везут в лабораторию. Сопоставив всё это, мы докажем, что били тем самым хлыстом, с которым вы так легко сегодня управлялись. К тому же, когда присутствовавшие в вашем подвале в тот вечер девочки из пансиона узнают, что вас взяли, думаете, они будут молчать? Они всего лишь испуганные маленькие пташки, не готовые рисковать ради вас жизнью и репутацией. Сами видите – всё доказуемо.  
Айрис опустила голову и некоторое время молчала.  
\- Это был нечастный случай, - выдавила актриса. – Она просто не выдержала моих ударов. Я так разозлилась на неё за вмешательство, она читала мне мораль, называла безумной, взывала к совести. Такая смешная. Как она меня бесила! Я била её в состоянии аффекта, господа. И у неё остановилось сердце.  
Умно. Прикинуться безумной. Таких не казнят – отправляют в лечебницы. А там мало ли, как всё сложится.  
\- Но ведь её рвало перед смертью, - нахмурился Франкенштейн. – Как при отравлении.  
\- Она просто оказалась слабой, - невесело усмехнулась Айрис. – Её тошнило от страха, господа.  
\- Вы не стали давать ей наркотик? – спросил Райзел.  
\- Какой наркотик? – актриса сделала вид, что не понимает.  
\- Вы ничего не знаете о наркотике, позволяющем выдержать любую боль? Наркотике, который вы давали этим детям, чтобы они не умерли во время побоев и смогли выдержать самые жёсткие… ммм… порывы сердца? – поинтересовался Франкенштейн.  
\- Я ничего не знаю об этом наркотике. Неужели такой существует?  
\- А о докторе Кромбеле вы тоже не слышали? – продолжал Франкенштейн.  
Айрис на миг выдала себя – как-то затравленно, испуганно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, отвернулась и процедила:  
\- Нет.  
\- Что ж, - Раджек поднялся. – Думаю, нужно отвезти даму в Скотленд-ярд. Советую вам, мадам, подумать о спасении вашей жизни. И о том, какую пользу вам может принести сотрудничество с нами. Мы всё равно найдём того, кто создал настолько опасную вещь. Вопрос в том, готовы ли вы пойти на виселицу, покрывая её создателя.


	8. Chapter 8

Весь следующий день Франкенштейн был занят в своей лаборатории. Он и так потратил много времени на это дело об убийстве, и теперь навёрстывал. Систематизация опытов, написание отчётов, подготовка плана будущего доклада – уйма работы, отвлекающей от главного. Дело закрыто. Конечно, ещё оставался доктор Кромбель, но им будет заниматься тайная полиция, а не его светлость герцог.  
Никто не отлучал доктора от дома Райзела. И, возможно, они ещё разгадают вместе какую-нибудь загадку. Но скорый отъезд висел над ними Дамокловым мечом.  
Франкенштейн понял, что не сможет уехать. Просто не сможет оставить… его.  
\- Герр доктор, там вас спрашивают, - в кабинет заглянул молоденький рыжий стажёр с задорной улыбкой. Вот есть же люди, у которых каждый день праздник. И никаких убийств или безответной любви.  
\- Где именно это твоё «там»?  
\- Внизу, у парадного.  
\- А он не представился?  
\- Я даже не знаю, он ли это, - подмигнуло рыжее недоразумение. – Меня сторож попросил вас позвать и всё.  
Загадочно-то как.  
Впрочем, увидев ожидающего его человека, Франкенштейн понял, что не был далёк от истины. Загадочность следовала за Раджеком Кертье по пятам.  
\- Моё почтение. Чем обязан, милорд? Да ещё так скоро.  
\- Неприятностям, которые сопровождают это дело, доктор. Я только что из Скотленд-ярда. Наша подозреваемая мертва.  
\- Убита? – напрягся Франкенштейн.  
\- Похоже, что покончила с собой. У неё не забрали гребни, рассудив, что в них нет ничего опасного. Оказалось, в одном из гребней были полые зубцы, которые можно было легко выкрутить. Там она держала яд. Кто бы мог подумать. Она сама приняла его, доктор.  
\- Успела убить себя до начала допросов об этом Кромбеле…  
\- Я тоже так подумал, доктор, - кивнул Раджек. – Поэтому и поспешил к вам. Сейчас я еду с докладом к принцу. Мне кажется, Кромбель – кто бы ни скрывался под этим именем – опасная личность. А монсеньор Райзел – тот, кого ему стоит опасаться теперь, учитывая, что благодаря его участию Кромбель потерпел неудачу. Есть вероятность, что герцогу грозит опасность.  
\- Я предупрежу его.  
\- Уговорите его уехать их города. Мы дадим ему серьёзную охрану. И вплотную займёмся бывшим инспектором Джулиусом. Они с Айрис из одного пансиона. Наверняка, Джулиус знает что-то о Кромбеле.

 

Новость о самоубийстве Айрис огорчила Райзела.  
\- Я должен был понять, что она сделает именно это, - герцог выглядел даже как-то подавлено, Франкенштейн не привык видеть его таким. - В стране действует опасная личность, а мы даже не можем его поймать.  
\- Пусть этим занимаются соответствующие службы, монсеньор. Вам жизненно необходим отдых. К тому же, восстановилась тёплая погода. Ну… для этого времени года тёплая. Удачно для поездки за город.  
\- Вы же понимаете, друг мой, что пока Кромбель не будет найден, я не смогу спокойно отдыхать? Он, несомненно, талантливый учёный, а его так называемый наркотик – находка для армии. Но он не пошёл с этим к военным, не предоставил свою разработку, не попытался извлечь из этого выгоду. Почему?  
Франкенштейн вздохнул – ну, как ему убедить монсеньора?  
\- Простите меня, друг мой, Я огорчаю вас своим упорством.  
\- Нет-нет, милорд. Это часть вас, а в вас всё заслуживает восхищения, я уже говорил. Если вы собираетесь искать этого Кромбеля – я с вами. Одному вам слишком опасно.  
\- Нет, не собираюсь, - покачал головой Райзел. – Специальные службы действительно справятся этим намного лучше меня. И это разумно. Гораздо более важно сейчас другое – ваш скорый отъезд. Друг мой, когда ваши дела здесь будут завершены, не согласитесь ли вы составить мне компанию? Я собираюсь последовать вашему совету и наведаться в свою усадьбу в Корнуолле.  
Франкенштейну показалось, что он тонет. Вот так и чувствуешь себя, когда сбываются мечты – удушье и остановка сердца. А ещё темнеет в глазах. И всё это лишь от мысли о том, что какое-то время они будут вдвоём в огромном поместье далеко от убийств и принца.  
\- Считайте, что мои дела здесь уже полностью завершены, - только и смог пошептать Франкенштейн.

 

Корнуолл завораживал своей природой. Здесь, как нигде, ощущалась свобода. Близость океана, мягкий климат, обилие солнца и пространства умиротворяли. А чистый воздух с привкусом соли кружил голову. Хотя, возможно, Франкенштейну голову кружило другое – его герцог. Здесь – только его. Теперь он точно знал, что счастье способно свети с ума. Но это безумие было самым желанным.  
Здесь сам герцог улыбался чаще и немного более открыто. Его глаза искрились смехом, даже когда само лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Франкенштейн любовался им каждую минуту, впитывая этот образ, запоминая его. Он всё никак не мог насытиться, а безумная одержимость Райзелом лишь росла. Не бывает настолько прекрасных, мудрых, достойных людей. Но, тем не менее, именно с таким совершенством Франкенштейн сейчас делил свои дни. И лишь только смел надеяться на крупицу ответного чувства со стороны милорда.  
К слову, совсем одни они не были. Так получилось, что Тао и Такео также получили приглашение погостить у монсеньора. И тому было несколько причин. Во-первых, герцог отказался от охраны. Три раза. Сначала он отказал от дома людям Раджека, потом не поддался на уговоры Рейгара, а в завершение не стал слушать принца. Всё это было проделано с присущей ему элегантностью и безукоризненной вежливостью, но непреклонно. И когда все уже сдались, Франкенштейн предложил Такео и Тао. К удивлению доктора, герцог согласился. Как подозревал Франкенштейн, дело тут было, скорее всего, не столько в нежелании спорить, сколько в чувстве благодарности этим двоим. Всё же, они многое сделали для раскрытия преступления. А Такео ещё и пережил не самую лучшую ночь в своей жизни.  
Надо отдать гостям должное – они были совершенно ненавязчивы, знали, когда удалиться и совсем не тяготили.

Это утро выдалось особенно тёплым. После завтрака Франкенштейн как обычно поинтересовался планами милорда герцога.  
\- Хотел бы пригласить вас на прогулку, - был ответ. – И показать одно место, в котором я проводил много времени ребёнком.  
\- С удовольствием посмотрю, - отозвался Франкенштейн, привычно выравнивая ритм бешено стучавшего сердца.  
Оказалось, что едут они в местечко Тинтажель, на побережье. Совсем недалеко от замка Этрамских герцогов.  
\- Мне думается, я стал слишком стар, - с улыбкой заметил Райзел. – Или избалован. Это сейчас мы воспользовались каретой. А в детстве я добирался до развалин бегом. Это было моё «приключение».  
Франкенштейну пришлось больно укусить себя за язык, чтобы тут же в карете не броситься на колени, целуя это прекрасное лицо.  
\- Действительно развалины, - заметил чуть позже Франкенштейн, когда они уже добрались до места и пешком поднялись к замку. Вернее, к тому каменному остову, что от него остался. Людей не было, с моря дул сильный ветер, но это их не остановило. – Что же вы тут делали?  
\- Читал сказания о короле Артуре. Это место помогало настроиться на нужный лад. Смотрел вдаль, на океан. Думал.  
Они просто молча шли рядом, и Франкенштейн был абсолютно счастлив. Райзел остановился, не дойдя до входа в одну из башен, и повернулся в сторону воды. Море сегодня словно взбесилось – волны били о скалы снова и снова. Внезапно доктором овладело какое-то предчувствие надвигающейся беды.  
\- Этот океан, - говорил между тем Райзел, - такой упрямый. Раз за разом бросается на скалы, зная, что не сможет их сокрушить. И в итоге, спустя века стачивает их под себя. В детстве меня это завораживало. Упорно двигаться вперёд и не сдаваться… Знаете, друг мой, я же не сдался. Я продолжал думать и думать об этом деле. Кое-что в поведении той женщины не давало мне покоя. Когда мы допрашивали её… А потом я понял. Франкенштейн, я знаю, кто такой Кромбель…

 

Такео и Тао просто наслаждались внезапной поездкой и друг другом. Не забывая, правда, и об охране монсеньора. До этого дня. Когда сам монсеньор с вечера уведомил их, что собирается проспать до полудня, так как слишком утомился, а значит, они также могут быть свободны.  
И теперь Тао был в негодовании.  
\- Как же я мог так повестись! Какие из нас телохранители, если нас можно так легко обвести вокруг пальца?!  
\- Успокойся, - уговаривал Такео. – Слуги говорят, они не могли уехать далеко. Ну, поехали прогуляться по этим развалинам. С монсеньором Франкенштейн. А он тоже не простой доктор.  
\- Что не избавляет от ответственности нас. О… смотри, кто это там скачет?  
К дому действительно стремительно приближался всадник. Скоро его даже можно было разглядеть.  
\- Форма личной гвардии принца, - заметил Такео. – Неужели что-то случилось?  
Всадник резко осадил коня.  
\- Моё почтение, господа. Это и есть замок герцога Райзела? Мне срочно нужен хозяин, милорд герцог. У меня для него послание от капитана личной гвардии Кертье.  
\- Вам придётся подождать, - ответил Тао. – Милорд герцог и доктор Франкенштейн уехали на прогулку.  
\- Они уехал вместе?! – офицер позволил себе выругаться.  
\- Да, а в чём дело?  
\- Дело в том, господа, что сейчас сюда скачет мой командир, капитан Кертье. Он послал меня вперёд предупредить монсеньора об опасности. Нам срочно нужно найти герцога! Вы знаете, в какую сторону они направились.  
\- Да, мы можем сопроводить вас. Но что случилось?  
\- Бывший инспектор Джулиус многое рассказал нам. А остальное поняли милорд Рейгар и Его Высочество. Мы знаем, кто такой Кромбель.

 

\- Вы знаете, кто такой Кромбель? – Франкенштейну казалось, что слова доносятся до него, как сквозь вату, а земля уходит из-под ног. Ну, вот и всё.  
\- Да, друг мой, - Райзел не поворачивался, словно провоцировал. Или знал, что в безопасности. – Это было так просто. И одновременно невозможно. Более того, я долго просто не хотел этого понимать.  
Герцог всё-таки обернулся. Позади него никого не было.

 

\- То есть как это – Франкенштейн?! А не чушь ли вы несёте? – не сдержался Тао, пришпоривая коня и стараясь не отстать от военного.  
\- Сам бы хотел нести именно её. Но всё говорит именно об этом. Однако объяснения потом. Успеть бы. Если мы догадалась, то его светлость тем более должен был. А значит, он в опасности.  
Они скакали изо всех сил, но лошадь гвардейца уже выбивалась из сил, пришлось снизить темп. Только бы успеть. Это всё какой-то дурной сон, но только бы успеть!

 

Райзел медленно шёл вперёд. Он прошёл уже башню и часть внутреннего двора, когда увидел фигуру чуть дальше, на обломке крепостной стены. Значит, надо подняться. Хорошо, он поднимется. Хотя, похоже на то, что его заманивают к обрыву. Туда, где о скалы бьётся тот самый океан, научивший не отступать. Так тому и быть.  
\- Франкенштейн! – Райзел позвал довольно громко, но без страха и паники. – Друг мой, вам не кажется, что нам нужно объясниться?  
Ответом ему было молчание. Только эхо от стен донесло до уха стук каблуков впереди.  
Наконец Райзел вышел на крепостную стену. И увидел Франкенштейна дальше, на самом краю обрыва. Он стоял и ждал. Райзел огляделся в поисках способа выйти к тому же месту. Если пройти по стене до входа в другую башню и спуститься, то, скорее всего, он выйдет прямо к цели.  
Герцогу ни на мгновение не пришла в голову мысль вернуться. Но кое-что ему придётся сделать. Он достал пистолет и крепко его сжал.  
Когда Райзел вышел из башни, луч солнца на мгновение ослепил его. А потом он увидел нацеленное на него дуло. Пришлось поднять своё оружие.  
\- Я не хочу делать этого, милорд, - прошептал Франкенштейн. Его лицо ничего не выражало, лишь в глубине глаз билась боль и какая-то тоска. – Что бы ни случилось, я не хочу стрелять.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул Райзел и отбросил свой пистолет. Франкенштейн втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, выдавая напряжение. – Скажите мне, почему? Я знаю вас, ваше сердце. Я не верю, что именно этого ты хотел, Франкенштейн.  
Нет, это выше его сил! Франкенштейн не опустил пистолет, но лицо его дрогнуло в какой-то горькой улыбке.  
\- Милорд… я вижу в ваших глазах боль. И за одно это готов принять любое наказание. Но я не принадлежу себе. Я принадлежу своей стране. Всё, что я делал, я делал в интересах своей страны, - он пожал плечами. – Что значит парочка приютов в нескольких европейских странах? Ноль. Никто даже не заметил, что я купил их с потрохами. Хороший материал для опытов. А из особенно толковых получаются прекрасные шпионы. Которые даже не знают, на кого на самом деле работают. – Франкенштейн готов был рассказать всё, признаться в самых мерзких своих поступках, он был готов на то, чтобы Райзел возненавидел его сейчас, презирал его. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не сожалел, не чувствовал боль. - Айрис была прекрасным агентом. Куда лучшим, чем Джулиус. Поэтому она получила награду – встретилась со мной лично.  
\- Что?!  
Увидеть изумление Райзела – пожалуй, ради этого стоило постараться.  
\- Да, она видела моё лицо. Когда её привели в гостиную, она уже знала, что доктор Кромбель, которого все так ищут, - это я. И тогда же я приказал ей покончить с собой.  
Райзел нахмурился. Потом кивнул:  
\- Вопрос «А о докторе Кромбеле вы тоже не слышали?». Верно? Это был сигнал?  
\- Да, это был сигнал. Намёк, который она прекрасно поняла. И выполнила всё в точности. Хорошая девочка, я же говорю. Жаль её потерять, но и мои исследования здесь закончены.  
\- Какие же исследования?  
Франкенштейн всё-таки опустил пистолет. Но не убрал.  
\- Мой милый герцог, грядёт война. Этого не избежать. Моя страна очень жадная, очень опасная. И нам нужна война. Но к ней нужно хорошо подготовиться, верно? Мы готовы. Новое, доселе невиданное оружие уже заполняет наши склады. А моё изобретение, на которое кайзер лично распорядился выделить неограниченные средства, станет решающим. Такео был прав – неуязвимые солдаты, способные сражаться, не чувствуя боли. Способные продолжать идти вперёд, получив несколько ранений. Это серьёзный козырь. На это ушли годы и годы работы. Я трудился как одержимый, исключительно ради самого процесса. Новые знания, новые возможности человеческого тела. Но на такие исследования нужно много подопытных. А я так часто бывал в Англии. Так почему бы мне не поэкспериментировать на будущих врагах? О, в своих исследованиях мы не ограничились лишь одной Англией. Но, признайте, решение было… изящным. Я только не был готов к… вам. К нашему знакомству, сотрудничеству. К моим чувствам. Это был тот самый неучтённый фактор. Которому нельзя противиться, монсеньор. И уж тем более я не был готов к тому, что очередное дело, начавшееся, как убийство неизвестной женщины, приведёт нас… ко мне. Порой жизнь подносит нам такие сюрпризы, верно?  
Райзел просто молчал слушал. И напряжённо думал.  
\- Играть на два фронта – одновременно и тяжкое бремя, и вызов моему уму. Я не смог выиграть, но на короткое время сумел вас обыграть. Где же я прокололся? Во время допроса Айрис?  
Герцог покачал головой.  
\- Раньше. Когда заметая следы, решили подвести под суд и Джулиуса. Но о деталях операции, не считая инспектора, знали всего четверо. И я действительно был уверен, что нас выдал Джулиус. Его надёжность мы и проверяли, подстраховавшись отрядом Раджека Кертье. Но когда мисс Айрис назвала его предателем, стало очевидно – он не предупреждал её об опасности. Значит, это были вы. Или в моём доме шпион. Версию со шпионом я проверил сам. Остались вы. И всё остальное обрело смысл.  
\- Иного я от вас и не ожидал, монсеньор, - Франкенштейн грустно покачал головой. – Но это подводит нас к главному вопросу – вопросу выбора. Что же нам делать дальше? Вы не сможете нарушить свои принципы, я – свой долг. Уже слишком далеко мы зашли. И даже мой арест или смерть не поменяют расстановку сил. Скорее, станут поводом к конфликту – учёный с мировым именем, подданный Германии, задержан Скотленд-ярдом по обвинению в чём? Преступлении против короны?  
\- Мы говорим не о том, Франкенштейн, - Райзел сделал шаг вперёд. – Не нужно пытаться вызвать моё отвращение. Я знаю вас.  
\- Не подходите! – доктор снова наставил на него пистолет, и герцог замер. – Мы ведь не сможем просто разойтись, не так ли? – Франкенштейн буквально впился взглядом в глаза Райзела, ловя каждое малейшее изменение. И герцог не отвёл своего взгляда ни на секунду.  
\- Нет, Франкенштейн, не можем.  
\- Я так и знал. Милорд, вы должны меня ненавидеть.  
\- Не должен. Я знаю вас. И ваше сердце.  
\- Если бы мы встретись раньше, много-много раньше, милорд… Как бы я хотел, чтобы мы встретились раньше.  
\- Это и моё желание, Франкенштейн.  
\- Вы открыли мне сердце и мысли, мой бесконечно дорогой герцог, а я разочаровал вас.  
\- Не жалею ни о единой минуте, проведённой с вами, Франкенштейн.  
Франкенштейн дёрнулся так, будто его ударили. Они говорили торопливо, словно в любой момент их могли прервать. Но никто не приходил.  
\- А я жалею о каждой минуте своей жизни, проведенной без вас, монсеньор.  
\- Тогда не делайте этого.  
\- Чего именно?  
\- Того, о чём говорит ваш взгляд. Останьтесь со мной.  
\- Не могу, мой герцог. Это моё самое горячее желание – и самое неосуществимое. Не хочу заставлять вас делать выбор. Лучше сделаю его сам.  
Райзел просто не успел. Слишком быстро всё случилось. Франкенштейн отбросил пистолет и сделал шаг назад, в пропасть. В тот самый упрямый океан, которым так восхищался его герцог.

 

Они обежали всю крепость, все развалины, и уже опасались самого худшего. А потом зоркие глаза Такео увидели милорда герцога у обрыва. Райзел просто стоял на самом краю и смотрел на океан. Просто стоял и смотрел. Такео и двое офицеров спустились вниз, облазили всё, что могли, но не нашли даже следа тела. Океан принял жертву и не поморщился.  
Герцога проводили до кареты, которая доставила его домой. За всё время пути он не сказал ни слова. Просто молча и задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Райзел не стал говорить даже с Раджеком. Он молча выходил к завтраку, обеду и ужину, исправно ел и возвращался к себе.  
Через два дня все они вернулись в Лондон.


	9. Эпилог

  
Его светлость Кадис Райзел, герцог Этрам стоял у пруда в саду резиденции принца, и смотрел на воду. В последнее время вода его просто притягивала. Любая. Кроме океана. На океан он смотреть просто не мог.   
Принц приблизился бесшумно и встал рядом.  
\- Война действительно будет. Когда – лишь вопрос времени. Но в воздухе так и пахнет угрозой.  
\- Ваше Высочество, мы-то с вами знаем, что вы приложите все усилия, дабы избежать её.  
\- Я-то приложу, - согласился принц. – А удастся ли это мой дочери, когда она примет титул? Да что там, удастся ли это мне самому?   
\- Я никогда не видел, чтобы у вас что-то не получилось.  
\- У меня не получается вернуть тебе радость. Ты и раньше-то, прямо скажем, не искрился. А уж теперь…  
\- Время лечит, мой принц.  
Они помолчали.  
\- Знаешь, мне бы хотелось, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому, - сказал принц.  
\- Есть одна теория о параллельных вселенных, мой принц. Мне нравится эта теория. Она говорит, что одновременно мы живём в нескольких реальностях. Зачастую встречая одних и тех же людей. Возможно, повторяя одни и те же ошибки. И любой нищий из нашей реальности может быть королём Ричардом Львиное Сердце в другой. Так что не стоит говорить «хочу, чтобы всё сложилось по-другому». Где-то всё действительно по-другому.   
Возможно, где-то сейчас сумасшедший учёный неотступно следует за своим герцогом, существование которого он избавил от бесконечного одиночества одним своим внезапным появлением в его жизни. Возможно, в той реальности они на одной стороне. И это их собственный выбор. Возможно, так оно и есть.   
Почему бы нет?  
  
 **Примечания.**  
  
 **Факты:**  
В основе истории лежит реальный факт об аристократическом обществе Англии и манере воспитания детей в XIX веке. Тогда вошло в обиход понятие «английское воспитание» - суровое, жёсткое, с применением порки и отсутствием снисхождения к ребёнку. В том числе и на основе такого воспитание появился «английский порок» - садомазохизм. К этому периоду относятся скандалы, связанные с жестокими гувернантками. Сторонники подобного воспитания приводили в оправдание Библию и Соломоновы притчи. Но, разумеется, как и всегда в таких случаях, просто толковали священное писание не верно. Или намерено искажали в угоду себе.   
  
**Места:**  
 _ **Стэпни**_ – район Лондона.  
 _ **Лаймхауз**_ – портовый район Лондона в Ист-Энде (рабочей части города), в котором располагались доки. В конце XIX века там же находился Чайнатаун – первый в Лондоне.  
Мейфэр – район западной части Лондона, традиционно считающийся аристократическим и фешенебельным. В этом районе располагались (и располагаются до сих пор) дома аристократии.  
 _ **Монт-стрит**_ – одна из улиц Лодона.   
_**Корнуолл**_ – графство на юго-западе Англии, омываемое пролив Ла-Манш и Атлантическим океаном. Отличается мягким климатом, отсутствием морозов зимой, но и холодным летом.   
_**Тинтажель**_ – альтернативное название Тинтагель. Это разрушенный замок в графстве Корнуолл, недалеко от деревни Тинтагель. Сначала на этом месте находились римские поселения. И уже значительно позже граф Корнуолл (из нормандских Плантагенетов) построил здесь свой замок. С замком связана история о короле Артуре. Вроде бы, именно здесь он и был зачат. Именно в этот замок к жене Корнуолла пришёл Утер Пендрагон под личиной её мужа.


End file.
